Blank Slate
by xygrlnxtdoor
Summary: Sami and EJ have every intention on being just friends but with his interfering family 'the new big bad' and her memory loss, being just friends is impossible. Lucas lost her once and he isn't about to lose her again how far will he go to get her back
1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Chapter 1: Leaving on a Jet Plane

Sami stared out of the window of the Basic Black jet and sighed. She had been given another reprieve from having to tell Austin the truth. She had been so close to telling him everything this time but then Kate had stepped in.

"_Austin, I need to tell you something" Sami said starting her confession. This time she was finally going to tell him the whole truth._

"_Can this wait? I'm taking Carrie to the specialist." Austin said over his shoulder as he opened the door to leave._

"_Austin, wait!" Sami cried out trying not to feel petty about Austin rushing to Carrie's side for the millionth time. "I really need to talk to you, it's important."_

_The open door reveled Carrie and Lucas in the hallway on their way out._

"_Sami, I promise we'll have a nice chat after Carrie's appointment." Austin said patiently as if speaking to a child and not his fiancée._

"_Oh, Austin, it's ok, you don't need to come." Carrie said avoiding Austin's eyes which was a sure sign that she was lying._

"_Yeah bro, there isn't much you can do we'll let you know the results when we come back." Lucas assured Austin tilted his head questioningly at Sami. She was up to something. "You ok Sami? If you keep walking over the same spot like that you're going fall right through to the floor." _

_Sami glanced up from her pacing and looked at Lucas, he always could read her like a book. She only paced when she was about to detonate some kind of bomb which usually effected everyone around her._

"_No!" Sami said a little too quickly. "I'm fine; just take care of my big sis!" She rushed over to Carrie and gave her a big hug in her usual exuberant manner. _

"_Everything is going to be fine, big sis, I just know it." Still hugging her, Sami whispered confidently into Carrie's ear. She stepped back and put a big reassuring smile on her face causing Carrie to tentatively smile back. There was a slight glaze of tears in both their eyes which made Lucas and Austin clear their throat uncomfortably._

"_Thanks little sis!" Carrie replied slightly choked up. _

_It had been a long time since they had been this close. Sami had forgotten how much she had missed having a big sister who didn't hate her. Once the truth came out, she would lose her sister all over again._

"_As much as I don't want to break up this 'Hallmark commercial' moment, we really should go or we're going to be late." Lucas said giving Sami a grateful look. "As for you bro, you stay and spend some quality time with Sami, believe me, if you leave her alone too long she'll find some way to get into trouble." He teased grinning._

"_Lucas!" Sami protested hitting Lucas on the shoulder._

_Austin looked torn and looked to Carrie waiting for her verdict. He didn't notice the slight irritation that flashed in Lucas' eyes. Sami noticed and gave a silent shrug of her shoulder to Lucas. They both knew that Carrie and Austin still weren't quite over each other._

"_Stay with Sami Austin, Lucas is right; there is nothing that you can do if you came." Carrie turned to Sami and joked "Now you be good and stay out of trouble, I'll only be gone for an hour."_

_Sami shooed them toward the elevator. "Begone both of you! See you in an hour." She said then turned to Austin as her smile faltered. She didn't say anything until they were back in the apartment with the door closed. She nervously led him to the couch and sat him down and sat next to him only to jump up again and start pacing in front of him._

"_What is it Sami?" Austin asked concerned as if just realizing that she really did need to tell him something._

"_There is something I need to tell you but it's hard to find the words." Sami said still pacing._

_Austin smiled indulgently, "Take as much time as you need."_

"_I know that I don't deserve you…" Sami stated bluntly._

_Austin interrupted, "Don't say that Sami…"_

"_Please don't say anything until I've finished what I need to say." Sami pleaded._

_Austin gave her a nod acquiescing to her request._

"_I've loved you since the first time I saw you." Sami said in a rush. "And I've done some pretty nasty things to try to get you to love me back. I used to think that nothing mattered as long as we were together. That if you could love me then it meant I was worth loving."_

_Sami was so busy pacing that she missed the guilty expression on his face. "Lucas said something this morning that made me really think. All this time I've been doing destructive things because I'm so insecure about myself and about us. It needs to stop. EJ said that if you love someone you can forgive them anything. And you must love me because let's face it, you've forgiven me over and over." _

_She stopped her pacing and tried to look him in the eyes. The moment of truth was finally here. "I need to finally trust in us, in our relationship so I need to confess something." She paused slightly afraid._

"_When Carrie, came back, I knew that I didn't have a chance with you. I panicked, I knew you loved each other and I…" Sami wasn't able to finish as the door burst open and Kate strode in as if she owned the place dragging EJ behind her._

"_Not now Kate!" Sami yelled out frustrated. _

"_Sami, this is business and it can't wait. I need you and EJ to go to New York right away!"_

Sami was jerked back into the present as a warm hand covered hers and gave it a squeeze. She laid her head on his broad shoulder and sighed. "I was so close EJ."

EJ brushed the top of her head with his lips and then laid his cheek against it. "I take it that Austin still doesn't know." He said in his British accent.

"I was telling him what I did when Kate burst in. She ruins everything!" Sami said angrily sitting up as her eyes flashing dangerously looking like she wanted to punch something.

EJ held up both hands in surrender and smiled innocently, "Whoaaa there, anything you say Sami, I'm on your side remember?"

The anger fled as she gave EJ a grateful smile. "EJ, I don't know what I would do without you." She confessed her eyes softening in grateful adoration.

"I suspect that you would have gone on as you had before." EJ claimed modestly.

"I'm serious EJ, you've become very important to me, you're one of the few friends I have. In fact, I would say you're my best friend." Sami said in earnest.

"Thank you Samantha, I feel honored that you feel that way. Does that offer of friendship come with any perks?" EJ teased.

"I know it's been me, me, me, since we've met but I can be an awesome friend. I'm a mess most of the time but one thing I am is loyal, I'll do anything for my family and friends. You need anything, I'll be there." Sami said taking him seriously.

"You're one of a kind Samantha!" EJ said giving her a blinding smile. "Not many people would have welcomed an absolute stranger into their lives like you have. Don't sell yourself short, you have a lot more to offer then loyalty." He said the last bit softly sending a slight thrill over Sami.

Sami cleared her throat. "Well, one thing I'm not is stupid, who wouldn't snatch up a charming and hot Englishman who makes you feel like a million dollars … you know I think I knew that we'd be best friends the moment I saw you… naked." She said laughing her blue eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Right..." EJ said chuckling, "That was a memorable beginning… wait….did you just say that I was hot?"

"Definitely H-O-T! If I wasn't engaged to Austin, I would have jumped your bones myself." Sami flirted outrageously.

"Jumped my bones, really?" EJ repeated amused quirking one eyebrow. He was mesmerized by her teasing blue eyes. There was a moment of tense silence.

"EJ, I really don't think you realize how good looking you really are." Sami said amazed. "I mean most guys that look like you are so arrogant, like Lucas who can't even compare to you but he runs around thinking that he's Gods gift to women. But you, I think you're the closest thing to a perfect man there is and its unbelievable that you're single."

"I'm far from being perfect Samantha." EJ said quietly as a sadness flashed through his eyes.

"Well to me you are." Sami said stubbornly. "I love the way you say my name too, Samantha." She said in her version of an English accent. "It makes me feel special." She admitted.

"You are special." EJ said as he reached out and brushed a lock of her hair that had fallen forward into her eyes.

Sami laughed, "See what I mean, absolutely charming! Is everyone in your family as charming as you?"

"Charming, sometimes but not the adjective I'd use to describe my family." EJ said sardonically.

"And what adjective would you use to describe your family?" asked Sami, her curiosity peaked.

"Ruthless!" EJ said coldly.

"Ruthless?" Sami repeated surprised. "Well that gene certainly skipped you."

"I believe that you should go after what you want but not at the expense of others." EJ said quietly. "My family destroys anything and anyone in their way to get want they want." He took in Sami's pained expression.

"Like me." She said subdued looking away from him.

"No, not like you!" EJ vehemently disagreed, turning her face toward him with his fingers so that she couldn't look away. "You do things out of love but my family… it's all about greed and power. If they can't control something they destroy it. They can't understand…" He stopped abruptly.

"Tell me about them." Sami encouraged.

"I've put them behind me." EJ said flatly as he released her chin. He seemed to withdrawal within himself.

"Please EJ!" Sami pleaded sweetly and he couldn't deny her.

"I'm the youngest of four; I have one older brother and two older sisters. I have a few half siblings I've never met. I used to be close to my twin brother but we've had a falling out." EJ said as if reading off a grocery list.

"I'm a twin too!" Sami said excitedly. "Eric, my twin, I love to death but he's been really busy and doesn't have too much time for me anymore. I still write to him and talk to him once a week. What happened between you and your brother? Sami asked curiously.

"It's not that interesting, why don't you tell me about your twin." EJ deflected.

"Oh, no you don't EJ, I've bared my soul to you and it's your turn." Sami said getting more curious by the minute.

"Let's just say that he can't stop being who is and the last bit involved my ex ..." EJ said evasively.

"The ex the one you let get away because of your careers?" Sami asked tenaciously. She reached out and gently held his in a gesture of comfort.

"Yes, it's the same woman. I'm surprised you even remember." EJ said taken back at her memory.

"You haven't been that forthcoming about yourself so there isn't much I have to remember." Sami replied smiling. "So both of you fell in love with the same woman?" She prompted.

"Yes and no. Jane wanted to work for my family's company Well's Inc and I didn't." EJ gave a short shrug as if he didn't care but Sami knew he did. She nodded to him to continue.

"My brother, Derrick was promoted to Executive VP and they ended up working together. He could help her climb the corporate ladder as you Yanks say." EJ said flatly but Sami knew he was hurting.

"I'm so sorry EJ. Jane is a fool for choosing your brother over you. You deserve a woman who would fight tooth and nail to be with you." Sami said sympathetically feeling disgusted and angry at Jane for hurting EJ. "I hate Jane!" Sami said passionately.

EJ smiled at Sami's expression. "You haven't even met her."

"I despise her for hurting one the sweetest most wonderful man in the world!" Sami exclaimed. "And I hate your brother too!"

"Don't hate either of them, I don't. Jane only became involved with my brother after we had both decided that our careers went in different directions. Jane is a great woman and very good for my brother." EJ said defended Jane. "I made it clear to Derrick, my brother that it was over between Jane and me; otherwise, he never would have gotten involved with her."

"It must be painful seeing them together…" Sami mused. "Wondering if she loves him more then she loved you… and doubting that she ever felt the same way about you as you did about her if she gave you up so easily. Is that why you moved to Salem?"

"One of the reasons." EJ answered.

"Do you still love her EJ?" Sami asked searching his face for an answer.

EJ grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. "I think I'll always love her." He said letting her hand go.

"Then we're going get her back." Sami said determinedly as her eyes lit up at the prospect of being able to help out EJ.

"It's not that simple." EJ argued. "She's with my brother now."

"EJ, if you love her you need to fight for her. Perhaps she's just been waiting for you to do just that?" Sami encouraged.

"Samantha…" EJ began, alarmed by her excitement and determination.

"EJ, one thing you need to know about women is that we want a man who will fight for us. It makes us feel wanted." Sami leaned over EJ and opened the briefcase that was on the other side him. She missed the flare of desire in his eyes because she was busy pulling out a pen and pad of paper.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" EJ said gently pushing her back into her seat but not before she had grabbed a picture sticking out of his day planner.

"EJ!" Sami said delightedly almost jumping up and down in her seat. "How did you get this?" She asked. The picture was of EJ bending her backwards as she laughed up at him. If she didn't know any better, they looked like lovers.

"A photographer took the picture during the tango competition on the pier a couple of weeks ago." EJ explained and took back the picture and returned it to his briefcase.

"Can you make me a copy?" Sami requested.

"Certainly!" EJ promised smiling relieved that Sami didn't find it odd that he was carrying around the picture in his day planner.

"You know EJ, you should be careful about who sees that picture because they'll get the wrong idea about us." Sami warned. "Well back to business." She started scribbling on the pad of paper she had snagged.

"Ok, when I sit down and think about things I make a pro and con list." Sami explained.

"Really?" EJ's sardonic expression with a quirk of his eyebrow made her hit his stomach with the note pad. "Omph!"

"Ok so I don't sit down and think through things that often, but when I do, it works." Sami acquiesced. "So on the pro list…. She loves you…. You love her…


	2. The Educating of EJ

Chapter 2 The Educating of EJ

"This is unacceptable!" EJ said into the phone. "You're telling me that there are absolutely no rooms available in this hotel or in any others in this city? Yes tell your manager that it's bloody inconvenient!" He slammed down the phone.

"Let me guess, there was a mix up in the reservation and this one bedroom suite with only one bed is available in the entire city?" Sami said as she stood up and began pacing.

"Why aren't you surprised?" EJ asked.

"This is all Kate's doing." Sami spat angrily.

"Kate? I'm sure she had no idea that there would be 3 huge weddings and several conferences that would tie up all the available rooms in the city." EJ stated.

"EJ, you haven't been around long enough to know what Kate's capable of. She's setting me up again! She is the one that sent use here to NY. She is the one that booked the reservations for a one bedroom suite where the couch in the living room is mysteriously missing. Not to mention sending us up here at a time where all other hotels are completely booked." Sami said getting angrier by the minute.

"Come on Samantha, what would that accomplish other then making us a little uncomfortable for a couple of days?" EJ reasoned.

"I'm not paranoid EJ! She's trying to push us together because she thinks I'm going to fall in love with you and forget about Austin." Sami said frustrated.

"Even if she did do this on purpose, it doesn't change the fact that you're in love with Austin and that isn't going to change no matter how often she pushes us together." EJ paused. "Unless you're afraid that Kate is right and you are in danger of falling for me?"

"Sometimes, perception is just as damaging as the truth." Sami said tearing up; ignoring his last question.

"Samantha." EJ said gathering her up in his arms to comfort her. "Austin loves you and he isn't going to toss you like rubbish just because we slept in the same hotel room."

"You don't understand EJ, it's happened before." Sami explained relaxing into his arms.

"That's what broke you and Austin up before?" EJ asked.

"No, it's what broke up me and Lucas." Sami began. "The night before Lucas and my wedding, Kate drugged me and Brandon, an ex, and put us in bed together. She made it so that Lucas would find us the next morning. I tried to explain to Lucas that nothing happened but he wouldn't believe me. I tried for weeks but he shut me out completely and so did Will. It was the worst time of my life."

EJ held her tighter finally realizing why Samantha had been so paranoid around Kate. "I'm so sorry Samantha!"

Sami began to cry as she remembered that terrible time. "That first week I was so alone and sad that I wanted to throw myself off a bridge."

EJ began to stroke her head in comfort and made comforting noises.

Sami snuggled closer. "Not that I would ever do it, but I just felt like it. Then I got really mad at everything and everyone. I was mad at Kate for setting me up and I was mad at Lucas for not believing me. And I was mad at everyone who was happy because it made me realize I'd been so close to having the life of my dreams and no matter how hard I had tried it was never going to happen for me."

"It's understandable that you wanted revenge and lashed out." EJ said soothingly.

Sami pushed away from him and sat down on the bed. "Then I did something unforgivable." She put wrapped her arms around her knees looking vulnerable and childlike.

"Nothing is unforgivable." EJ said as he sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"I was such a fool EJ and so blind." Sami said sadly.

"What did you do?" EJ asked.

"I can't tell you, if I do you'll hate me like everyone else does and with good reason." Sami said avoiding his eyes.

"Samantha, we're friends and nothing you tell me is going to change that. You told me you broke up Carrie and Austin and I didn't judge you then and I won't judge you now." EJ promised.

"EJ, when I look into your eyes I don't see disappointment or hate. You like me and I haven't been liked in a long time. I can't chance it, you're too important to me." Sami explained.

EJ stood up and walked away. "But you don't trust me." He stated hurt.

"It's not about trust EJ. I trust you more then anyone I know." She tried to explain. "It's just that I don't expect you to not hate me for something I hate myself for."

"If you truly meant what you said about us being best friends, we need to know both the good and bad about each other. I give you my word that I won't hate you for something you did in the past. We've all done things that we're not proud of but it's in the past. You can't let it define who you are now." He knelt at her feet and took both her hands. "Trust me Samantha, I won't let you down."

Sami jumped up and began to pace. "I … I… can't EJ, please just let it go!" Sami pleaded.

"Ok Sami if that's what you want." EJ acquiesced coldly. He walked to the other side of the room and picked up his wallet.

"Where are you going? Sami asked fearfully. He'd never called her Sami before.

"I'm going to find us other accommodations." EJ stated, his voice was clipped and devoid of any warmth.

EJ's quick withdrawal into indifference was chilling and set Sami into a panic. She couldn't lose his friendship.

"EJ, stop, please don't go!" Sami pleaded rushing to head him off at the door.

"You made your position clear. It bloody well hurts to not be trusted but I…" He was interrupted by Sami.

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you… just don't leave." Sami said defeated.

"I'm a man of my word, I won't hate you." EJ promised ushering her to a chair. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well after Lucas left me…."

_An Hour Later_

"And that what happened." Sami said looking lost as she avoided looking into his face, terrified of the disgust she would see there. EJ turned her around to face him.

"Samantha, look at me." He demanded. When she wouldn't look him in the eyes, he forced her chin up.

Samantha had her eyes tightly closed.

"Samantha" EJ said gently. "Open your eyes..." When she disobeyed, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Surprised, Samantha opened her eyes lifting her fingers to her lips. She could still feel the warmth and softness of his lips. The sad tenderness in his eyes made her sob in relief.

"You were vulnerable and in pain, and the bastard DiMera took advantage of you." EJ stated gently cupping her face as her tears ran through his fingers.

"But EJ, I made it so easy for him. There's this dark side of me that just takes over when I'm angry or scared. I think there's something wrong with me. I'm selfish and evil." Sami admitted.

"You're not evil." EJ said amused.

"I mean it EJ, everyone else in my family is so good. They always think about other people first and everyone loves them." Sami said sadly. "I must have gotten all their evil genes."

"Listen, what you've told me about your family, they aren't a bunch of saints. It seems to me that you've never had anyone stand up for you. It only takes one person to think you're a good person for others to believe it. It's easier to do good and be good when you know that you're safe and have someone watching your back." EJ said sagely. "It doesn't seem like you've ever had someone like that in your life. You are so busy trying to protect yourself that you haven't had a chance to show people the real you."

"Oh, I never thought of it like that." Sami said softly feeling light and warm.

EJ knelt at her feet. "Samantha Brady, will you allow me to be your protector and keep you from harm from now until forever?" He asked grandly.

Sami smiled and got into the spirit of things and curtsied. "I Samantha Brady would be honor to have you as my gallant protector from now until always."

EJ rose until he was towering over her once again and opened his arms. Sami threw herself into them, pressing her face against his chest. "You're mine now EJ, and I promised to protect you as well and no one will ever hurt you, not while I'm around." She vowed protectively.


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Surprise

EJ and Sami were standing in front of a mahogany door with P1 on it.

"This place is amazing." Sami whispered.

"You haven't seen the inside yet!" EJ said laughing as he opened the door. "And why are you whispering?"

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she took in the breathtaking view of New York through a wall of glass.

"Wait until you see it during sunset." EJ said as he tossed the keys and wallet onto a table next to the door not noticing that it was joining another wallet and set of keys.

"You're sure it's ok that we're staying here?" Sami asked looking around at the opulent apartment.

EJ shrugged. "It's one of the few perks about being a Wells."

Sami opened the doors onto the giant terrace surrounding the apartment and walked to the stone railing. "Hello New York!" She yelled out throwing up her hands gleefully. A burst of wind tossed her hair turning her into a wild and seductive temptress.

Sami was so enthralled by the sight that she notice him walk up behind her until his arms were on either side of her trapping her against the railing. She could feel his body heat against her back and she leaned back. "Isn't it just beautiful?" She breathed.

"Stunning!" He said into her ear.

Sensing something not quite right, Sami turned around to face him and was surprised to see him with only a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair wet. "EJ?" She asked confused.

"Get away from her!" EJ ordered pulling his brother away just as a gust of wind whipped off his towel.

"Oh my god!" Sami said startled covering her eyes. "Does everyone in your family introduce themselves by showing nudity?" She peeked through her fingers and saw that EJ's twin made no move to cover himself. EJ moved blocking her view.

"Go put some clothes on Derrick!" EJ ordered again then turned to Sami who was still laughing.

"Well, I could honestly say that you and your brother have the sexiest butts I've every seen in my whole life!" Sami claimed. Her laughter faded as she noticed the tension emanating from EJ even after Derrick disappeared into the apartment.

"Come on EJ, it was funny!" Sami said trying to tease him into a better mood.

"A regular riot." EJ said distractedly still staring at after his brother.

"You two definitely look very similar but your eyes are so different." Sami said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" EJ asked giving her his full attention. "Most people can't tell us apart."

"His eyes were so intense… predatory." She said as she shivered at the memory. "When you look at me, it's like you're looking into my soul."

The charming, easy going EJ came back in force. "So I'm not predatory?" He asked seductively growling in a low voice trapping her against the railing.

"EJ stop!" Sami said giggling as she escaped under his arm. He began to stalk her around the balcony growling and then finally captured her from behind.

"Hello EJ." The female voice greeted, stopping their play.

Sami could feel EJ tense and his arms tightened around her.

"Hello Jane." EJ replied emotionlessly.

Sami looked over the stunningly beautiful woman who reminded her of her sisters; beautiful and perfect with that damsel in distress aura that was so irresistible to men. It was the longing way Jane was looking at EJ that gave Sami hope. Maybe this Jane character wasn't as stupid as Sami had originally thought; Jane was still in love with EJ.

Sami looked up at EJ and his cold distant expression caused her to shiver. At least now that she knew how Jane felt about EJ with a little nudge here and a carefully placed word there. Jane and EJ would be back together or her name wasn't Samantha Brady.

"Hello, I'm.." Sami began to introduced herself holding out her hand. The light caught the engagement ring on her finger and put a stricken look on Jane's face.

"Oh, it's n…"

EJ cut her off just as Derrick walked up behind Jane. "Derrick and Jane, this is Samantha Brady, my fiancée."


	4. A Tangled Web

Chapter 4: A Tangled Web

"Are you insane?" Sami hissed at EJ after he had closed the bedroom door behind them. "Why did you tell them we're engaged?"

"I don't know, I panicked." EJ admitted, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't expect to see Jane or Derrick here."

"So how do we want to play this?" Sami asked sighing as her simple plan of getting Jane and EJ back together went up in smoke. She understood that EJ needed her as a buffer against his feelings for Jane.

"I'm sorry for involving you into this mess." EJ apologized.

"Hey, what are friends for; it's nice to be the one helping you for once. Ok, let's think, what are our options?" Sami asked racking her brain and began pacing.

EJ dropped back first onto the bed and covered his face with one arm and groaned. How had a simple trip to NY become so complicated?

"Oh good idea, I always get the best ideas in bed." She said throwing herself next to him. "Don't worry, I'm on it." Sami assured missing the double entendre. "We could tell them it was a joke."

"I've never been much of a comedian." EJ said from under his arm.

"Yeah, it wouldn't put you in a very good light and we have to make you so irresistible to Jane that she's going to drop your brother like a hot potato and beg you to take her back." Sami said.

EJ rolled to his side propped himself with his elbow. "What!"

"You know our plan." Sami said.

"What plan?" EJ asked confused.

"You know, operation 'getting the love of your life back'?" Sami clarified.

"I don't want Jane back." EJ denied.

"Yes you do!" Sami insisted stubbornly.

"I don't!" EJ insisted just as stubbornly their faces inches apart from each other.

The knock on the door startled Sami causing her to fall over onto EJ's chest. The door opened as they both struggled to untangle themselves.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt." Jane apologized blushing while backing out of the room to close the door.

"No wait!" Sami cried out slightly muffled as she fell back onto EJ's chest as one of his arms suspiciously wrapped around her pulling her to him in a loving embrace.

"What do you want?" EJ asked not looking at Jane.

"Let me up EJ!" Sami ordered and he complied grudgingly. By the time she was back on her feet she looked so flushed and messy that it gave the impression that they had been making love just moments before.

"Did you need something?" Sami graciously asked Jane. EJ stayed sprawled on the bed with his hands behind his head, sporting an innocent expression. She tamped down the urge to hit him with a pillow.

"Your suitcases arrived and I thought you might like to change into something more comfortable." Jane said awkwardly just as Derrick carried the suitcases in and set them by the door.

"Thank you!" Sami said gratefully just as EJ replied at the same time "Damn, here I was trying to keep her clothes off and you show up with more to put on."

"EJ!" Sami cried out mortified, blushing madly. What was EJ trying to do?

"Well you'd better make it fast because we have dinner reservations at Masa's in an hour." Derrick said over his shoulder as he ushered Jane out the door and closed it.

"You made them think we're…. you know…" Sami trailed off making gestures with her hands.

"Which is what two people are expected to do when they are engaged." EJ said with faux innocent.

"Yes but you're forgetting that I'm engaged to Austin…Oh my god Austin, how am I going to explain this to him?" Sami asked just as her cell rang on cue. She rushed to her purse and looked at the caller ID. "It's Austin!" She said panicked looking at her phone as if it was a snake.

"So you'd better answer it." EJ said dryly.

"You're no help!" Sami complained. "Hi Austin!" She answer cheerfully hoping her nervousness wouldn't show.

_Hi Sami, I just wanted to make sure you got into NY ok._

"Yes, we made it here in one piece." Sami confirmed.

_I tried to call you at the hotel but the front said that you and EJ had checked out._

"We left the hotel because they only had one room with one bed and no other rooms were available. Luckily, EJ's family has an apartment in Upper Eastside so we're going to stay here instead."

_That's great! It'll be a lot nicer then staying at a hotel. _

"Ummm there is something I have to tell you though… ummmm well EJ's ex and brother are here and well…"

EJ grabbed the phone from her. "Austin, EJ here, Sami is helping me out on a personal matter. My ex and brother are under the impression that Sami and I are engaged and frankly, due to reasons I'd rather not explain, I would like to keep them thinking that. I know it's asking a lot but it would be a personal favor to me if you'd allow this charade to continue."

"_Considering I owe you for not telling Lucas and Sami about Carrie and me, if it's ok with Sami, it's fine with me. Can you put her back on the line?"_

"He wants to speak to you." EJ said handing Sami the phone.

"Austin, I swear it's completely innocent, are you mad?" Sami asked worriedly.

"_Why would I be mad? I think it's sweet that you're willing to help EJ out. You're ok with this right?"_

"Yeah, EJ's really been there for me and it's nice to be able to return the favor as long as it's ok with you." Sami said relieved.

"_It's ok with me, I trust both of you. EJ's a good guy. Well anyways, Mom told me that she got the dates mixed up and the Basic Black swimsuit launch isn't until next week. But since you're already there, a men's wear company called J&D is asking if EJ is available to launch their upscale corporate wear line. I'm sending the details to your e-mail. I think you can handle this on your own but call me if you want me to fly up."_

"Ok Austin, I'll look over the details and let you know." Sami replied a little disappointed.

"_Goodnight, Sami, and tell EJ that this deal is a great opportunity._

"Goodnight Austin!" Sami replied pensively hung up the phone.

"You're disappointed that he didn't put up more of a protest?" EJ asked reading Sami's mood.

"I'm glad that he trusts me and all but don't you think he should have been a little, I don't know, less understanding?" Sami asked.

"It's a good thing Samantha; it just proves that he trusts you and the strength of your relationship." EJ reassured her.

"It's just that I'm going to be pretending to be someone else's fiancée for two weeks and all he could talk about was a possible new client." Sami said a little peeved.

"I thought we were only going to be here for a week?" EJ asked confused.

"Kate 'accidentally';" Sami said using air quotes, "mixed up the swimsuit launch date so it's not until next week. Austin wants us to stay up here because a company called J&D wants you to launch their new line of corporate wear." Sami said as she pulled out her laptop. "Austin said he e-mailed me the data."

"Don't bother." EJ said stopping her. "I'm sure Derrik and Jane will be happy to fill us in during dinner."

"Why would… oh, it's their company?" Sami guessed.

"I was wondering why they didn't seem too surprised to see me." EJ said his eyes flashing dangerously.


	5. Sleeping Arrangements

Chapter 5: Sleeping Arrangements

Sami thought about what had happened at dinner as she finished getting ready for bed.

"_You're being a bloody unreasonable twit!" Derrick said angrily._

"_It shouldn't be a big surprise; I made my position clear when I walked away years ago. I will never work for Wells Inc. not now, not ever." EJ said adamantly._

"_You won't bet working for Well's Inc., just J&D." Jane insisted beseechingly. _

"_Don't insult my intelligence; J&D is just one of the many small companies under the Wells Inc umbrella." EJ countered._

"_Since you are being childish about this whole thing, let me put it in terms you understand." Derrick said ruthlessly._

"_No Derrick! Not like this…" Jane protested._

"_What are you going to do ruin me?" EJ scoffed confidently. "There's nothing that you can do to me and you know it."_

"_Not to you but Austin Reed & Company…" Derrick began threateningly._

"_Don't even think about coming after ARC!" Sami threatened glaring at Derrick. "You are deluded if you think that EJ or I will ever be blackmailed into doing what you want. I'd sooner destroy ARC myself and believe me, if ARC is going down; I promise you that J&D will be brought down with it."_

_Derrick silently communicated a message that EJ understood clearly. The loss of J&D was nothing compared to ARC._

"_Damn you!" EJ cursed gritting his teeth. He had known that getting involved with ARC was a risk. His family would use any opportunity to try to control him._

_Derrick pushed the contract in front of his brother and handed him a pen. EJ took it and reluctantly started to sign it._

"_Wait!" Sami said stalling. "Don't you think you owe us a little time to think about it? We still need to go over all the fine points and make sure that all terms are acceptable for all of us." _

"_Sami makes a great point." Jane agreed relieved._

"_You're only delaying the inevitable." Derrick said smugly and then graciously nodded his head in agreement. "But we can give you some time to think about it."_

Sami sighed returning to the present. She turned off the bathroom light and climbed into bed. She then gave a startled squeak as she realized someone was already there. "EJ, what are you doing here?"

"I believe it's called trying to sleep." EJ said yawning.

"We can't share a bed!" Sami protested sitting up.

"Look, there are no other bedrooms available and it's going to raise questions if I go out and sleep on the couch, not to mention bloody uncomfortable. Your virtue is safe from me." EJ said sleepily. "Now go to sleep, we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

EJ thumped his pillow a few times and rolled onto his stomach. Sami was immobilized by the beauty of the moonlight gleaming over his perfectly chiseled bare shoulders and back. He looked so peaceful and angelic.

"Angelic?" Sami snorted softly. "More like a tempting devil!"

"Huh?" EJ grunted sleepily.

"Nothing!" Sami said quickly. "Go to sleep!" She turned her back on temptation and slid down the bed and scooted as close to the side of the bed without falling off. "Get a grip Samantha Brady, Austin is the love of your life, and you're not going to blow it by having lustful thoughts about a friend." She nodded as if to confirm those words and then closed her eyes trying to ignore the warmth emanating from her bed partner.

Sami restlessly fell asleep unaware of the devilish grin that had spread over EJ's face at her overheard comment.


	6. Lucas Has a Revelation

Chapter 6: Lucas Has a Revelation

"_I thought that getting involved with Carrie was what I wanted." Lucas told Sami. "Hell, I think a part of me expected you to come up with some harebrained scheme to get me back. You sure has hell did for all the other guys."_

"_I've changed Lucas, I'm no longer going to humiliate myself on lost causes." Sami admitted. _

"_I wasn't a lost cause Sami. Why didn't you fight for me?" Lucas asked hurt._

"_God Lucas, do you have any idea how much it hurt when you believed your mother over me. And then you turned your back on me after finding out about what I did as Stan. I hated myself for what I did and I needed you but you weren't there." Sami stated as tears filled up her eyes._

"_Can you ever forgive me for that?" Lucas asked. "We're two of a kind Sami, we belong together, the way Austin and Carrie belong together."_

"_It's too late, Lucas, you're married to Carrie, and I'm going to marry Austin." Sami said torn. _

"_They don't understand us Sami. They'll try to change us being like them and we'll resent them for it, maybe not now but later on down the line." _

Kate burst into the apartment waving a newspaper shattering Lucas's daydream.

Lucas who was shirtless but covered in paint, turned around and dropped the paint roller onto the paint tray. "What the hell Mom? Didn't anyone teach you to knock before…" Lucas was interrupted before he could finish.

"Do you know where Austin is?" Kate asked looking around.

Lucas rolled his eyes and used a towel to wipe the paint from his hands. "Did you try Sami's?"

"The door was locked!" Kate said affronted.

"Did you try knocking?" Lucas asked sarcastically shaking his head.

"Give me your spare key!" Kate demanded.

"Look Mom, try Austin on his cell and if he doesn't answer, take a hint and leave him alone." Lucas said crossing his arms.

"Well!" Kate huffed. "I guess you don't want to know what Sami is up to?" She asked slyly waiving the newspaper under his nose.

"I imagine that she is up in NY launching the Basic Blacks swimwear line, which is exactly where you sent her." Lucas said dryly. "Just give it up Mom, you can't split Austin and Sami up by sending her to NY."

"Well, I've already succeeded." Kate crowed smugly holding up the newspaper to read it aloud. "Newly affianced Sami Brady and EJ Wells were thrown an impromptu engagement party by the entire Wells family who had been flown in from all over the world. It has been rumored that EJ Wells the black sheep of the family had severed all ties to the Wells Empire vowing never to return. Has his engagement to the bewitching Ms. Brady repaired the strained relationship between Wells and his family? Judging by the ecstatic greeting by Ace Wells, grandfather to EJ Wells, for Ms. Brady, it will be a matter of minutes before both Ms. Brady and EJ Wells will be welcomed into the family by with executive positions within Wells Industries." Kate finished with a flourish.

"Let me see that!" Lucas said in disbelief. He took the newspaper from Kate and read it intently. Once he finished reading he still didn't believe it. "Has Austin read this yet?"

"That's why I'm looking for him." Kate said exasperated. " It's time Austin sees Sami as the manipulative cheating bitch that she is."

"This has got to be a mistake. Sami has a lot of faults but she's never cheated in the past and she definitely wouldn't cheat on Austin." Lucas said defending Sami.

"Open your eyes Lucas, you should know by now that Sami is capable of anything despicable." Kate said.

"Look Mom, if I see Austin, I'll make sure he sees this." Lucas said gently but forcefully out the door.

"Have him call me the minute you see him." Kate yelled through the door as Lucas closed it.

Lucas stared at the newspaper in his hand. He just couldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake. He picked up his cell and dialed Sami which immediately went to voicemail. After the beep he left a message.

"Hey Sami, this is Lucas, give me a call right away. I wanted to give you a heads up that you're in the newspaper as EJ's fiancée. Call me." Lucas hung up the phone.

He rolled up the newspaper and shoved it in the back of his jeans and used the fire escape to get to the roof. He usually went there to think.

What Lucas saw when he got there gave him the second shock of the day. Carrie and Austin were having sex against the roof exit door fully clothed. He stood there immobilized, not believing the sight in front of him. "No!" He groaned hoarsely.

Carrie and Austin looked at Lucas startled. They clung to each other not knowing what to do. Austin spoke first. "Lucas, we didn't want you to find out this way." They broke apart and began to straighten their clothes.

"Damn you!" Lucas cursed Austin. "Damn you both!" He said looking at Carrie.

"I'm so sorry Lucas!" Carrie said frantically walking toward him.

Lucas shrugged off her touch and looked at her with new eyes. The pedestal he had put her on had crumbled. He reached Austin and punched him in the face.

"Lucas stop!" Carrie cried rushing to Austin's side.

"That's for Sami!" Lucas said his disgust for both of them showing plainly on his face. "You're not worth it!" He said to Carrie bitterly as he exited the roof.


	7. I’ll Take a Bullet for You

Chapter 7: I'll Take a Bullet for You

Sami threw the newspaper away and dropped onto the bed groaning. "EJ, this has gotten completely out of hand. We have to tell them the truth!"

"I can't believe my brother brought the rest of the family into this." EJ said pacing the floor.

"Are you listening to me EJ? We have no choice but to tell them that we're not really engaged!" Sami reiterated. She threw a pillow at EJ to get his attention.

"He must have tipped off the newspapers…" EJ said muttering to himself as the pillow smacked him on the side of the head. "What?" EJ asked finally giving Sami his attention.

"EJ you have to tell your family the truth! Your mother scheduled a meeting with a wedding planner for later today and just booked out the Ritz for our reception for two weeks from now not to mention that I'm being fitted for a wedding dress I've never seen in an hour." Sami said panicked.

"It's too late to tell them the truth Samantha." EJ explained gently. "They'll believe that I'm only saying that because I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Nevermind! We'll just have to make them believe that we don't have feelings for each other." Sami insisted.

"If we end up convincing them that there's nothing between us they'll take out their disappointment out on you. Believe me Samantha; you do not want them as your enemy." EJ warned.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sami asked frustrated.

"Have you gotten a hold of Austin yet?" EJ said changing the subject.

"No, he must have turned off his phone. I've been trying to reach him all morning. God, Kate must be ecstatic. I'm sure she's waiving the paper in front of him and telling him all about what a two timing bitch I am." Sami said bitterly.

"Look, Austin gave his consent about you standing in as my fiancée." EJ reminded Sami.

"That was before the NY Times announced our engagement!" Sami countered. "What am I going to tell my family?" She picked up her cell phone and flipped it open noticing that she had just received a new message. She pressed the button to retrieve the message from Lucas. "Oh crap! Lucas read the newspaper and wants to talk to me." She looked up to see that EJ had left the room.

Sami pressed the speed dial to call Lucas.

Lucas picked up after the first ring. "Sami? Where in NY are you? I have something to tell you and it'll be better if I tell you in person."

"Oh my god! Has something happened to Will?" Sami asked worried, her heart in her throat.

"No! Will is fine! He's still at camp. It's something else. I'll tell you more once my plane lands." Lucas promised.

"You know the newspaper thing… I'm doing a favor for EJ and it's gotten complicated. Austin said that it was ok but now I'm not sure. I haven't been able to reach him on the phone. He knows that I'd never cheat on him right?" Sami asked nervously.

"Don't worry about that, in fact Austin has no room to judge you at all." Lucas said cryptically.

"What do you mean by that?" Sami asked.

"I'll explain when I get there." Lucas rushed out. "I gotta go…" He said hanging up the phone.

"Lucas, wait…. Lucas!" Sami cried out. "Damit it! I didn't even get to tell him where I'm staying."

EJ poked his head into the room. "Samantha, can come into the living room, I want to make an announcement to my family and you should be there."

Sami followed him into the living room where EJ's mother Elle, grandfather Ace, older sisters Brenda aka Bree and Catherine aka Cat, and Jane were waiting.

"Where's Derrick?" EJ asked looking around for his errant brother.

"I'm sorry EJ, Derrick had to take care of some urgent business. He said he'll be back as soon as he can." Jane replied apologetically.

"No matter, I'll fill him in later." EJ said dismissively. "I asked you all here because there is something I want to make clear to you all." He gave Sami a reassuring glance and an affectionate smile, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of his family.

"Samantha and I really appreciated everyone's good intentions and assistance with the wedding preparations but everyone needs to take a step back." EJ said sternly. "We will not be getting married in two weeks."

"Bollocks! Why are you delaying things, it's about time you settled down and produced some children." Ace exclaimed gruffly.

"EJ darling, two weeks is plenty of time to throw Samantha the wedding of her dreams!" Elle protested.

"I think you're misunderstanding what EJ is trying to say." Sami tried to clarify. "We're not going to get married not…"

EJ interrupted her. "Until we're good and ready and not a moment before. Samantha and I still are getting to know each other and though we became engaged in a short amount of time, we are planning to have a very long engagement. We are not going to be rushed and if you push, we will leave and never come back." EJ threatened.

Sami looked at EJ startled. That was not the announcement she was expecting.

Before anyone could speak again a strange woman walked into the room pulled out a gun.

"Die you cold bastard for ruining my life!" She said aiming the gun at EJ.

Instinctively, Sami thrust herself in front of EJ to push him out of the way just as two gunshots were fired. "EJ watch out!" She cried out as two bullets tore into her back twisting her around and away from EJ's outstretched hands.

"Samantha!" EJ cried out as he watched in helpless horror as Sami fell as if in slow motion. Her head slamming against the corner of the glass coffee table shattering it. Once he regained his balance, EJ quickly rushed to her side. The shocked awareness in her eyes was quickly fading into unconsciousness.

"Stay with me darling!" EJ commanded as he tried to staunch the blood oozing from her bullet wounds. There was just so much blood. "Don't leave me Samantha, please don't leave me!" EJ pleaded over and over.


	8. Confessions

Chapter 8: Confessions

EJ gently brushed an errant blond strand of hair out of Sami's eyes. She looked so small and fragile hooked up to countless machines while lying lifeless on a hospital bed. He kissed her forehead and then collapsed into a chair next to her bed. He grasped her hand with both of his, afraid that if he let go, she would drift away. He mulled over the last few hours.

"_How is she?" asked EJ pouncing on the tired surgeon as he came out of the OR._

"_The bullets missed all major organs and arteries so we were able to stop the bleeding. But with the head injury coupled with the loss of blood… we won't know the extent of the injury until we do an MRI." The surgeon replied shaking his head. _

"_Are you saying that she could still die?" Elle, EJ's mother, asked getting to the point. _

"_No!" EJ said fiercely. "Samantha is a fighter, she will live; she has to. I want to see her, doctor."_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Wells but she's still in ICU and there are still several tests that need to be run…" The surgeon explained._

"_Bollocks! If my grandson says he wants to see his fiancée, you are going to make that happen or I'll make sure you never work in any hospital again." Ace threatened._

"_I'm sorry; Mr. Wells will have to wait. I cannot risk the health of my patient." The surgeon said firmly._

_EJ ran this hand through his hair in frustration, he didn't need his grandfather making things worse. "Leave him alone Grandfather, he's just doing his job." He turned to the surgeon. "Please keep me informed of her progress."_

"_There's nothing to worry about EJ my boy, I'm having the best specialists flown here as we speak. She'll be right as rain soon." Ace said gruffly._

"_What the hell happened?" Derrick asked using his long strides to reach his brother's side. For the first time since they were in their teens, EJ physically reached out to his brother and allowed his brother to comfort him. "It's all over the telly that Sam has been shot?"_

"_Derrick, she threw herself in front me and took the bullets meant for me. It should have been me. Why couldn't it have been me?" EJ said hoarsely releasing his brother and slumped into a chair holding his head in his hands._

_Derrick squeezed his brother's shoulder in comfort hating feeling so helpless. "Don't say that EJ! She loves you enough to take a bullet for you; you're demeaning her sacrifice by wishing she hadn't done what was in her nature to do."_

_Anguished, EJ looked at his brother with bloodshot eyes. "You don't understand, Samantha and I… the relationship between us…" EJ wasn't able to finish as a police officer interrupted them._

"_Are you Mr. Wells, Mr. EJ Wells?" The policeman asked uncomfortably as three pairs of unnerving eyes glared at him for his audacity to approach their group._

"_Yes, I'm EJ Wells." EJ answered nodding to his family to stand down. He stood up to shake the policeman's hand._

"_Hello, I'm Detective Marsh and there are a few questions; we need to ask you regarding the shooting." Detective Marsh said officially shaking EJ's hand._

"_Have you apprehended the person who shot my brother's fiancée?" Derrick demanded his voice so forceful that the policeman took a step back._

"_The hotel security was able to detain the shooter until the police arrived." Detective Marsh said quickly._

"_Has she explained why she tried to shoot me?" EJ asked racking his brain as to the reason._

"_So you are saying that you were the intended target and not your fiancée, Ms. Brady?" Detective March said pulling out a note pad and pen and started scribbling. _

"_The shooter was definitely aiming for me." EJ replied with certainty._

"_What is your relationship with the shooter, Sheila Gardner?" Detective Marsh asked._

"_I don't think I've met her acquaintance before..." EJ answered honestly. _

_Elle, Ace, and Derrick all drew in a sharp breath in surprise at the name Sheila Gardner. _

"_Detective, I think we need to talk alone." Derrick said trying to draw him away from his brother._

"_No! I need to hear this, who is Sheila Gardner? Did you know her?" EJ asked his brother. By the way his family was avoiding his eyes, he knew they were trying to hide something._

"_Sheila mistook you for me." Derrick admitted._

"_You? Why was she trying to shoot you?" EJ asked but he had a sinking feeling he already knew the answer._

"_Look, you need to concentrate on your fiancée, I'll deal with this." Derrick said avoiding the question._

"_Why Derrick?" EJ accused blocking his brother from leaving. "Please don't tell me that it was because of the business."_

"_It was business…" Derrick tried to explain._

_EJ looked betrayed and angry. "So Samantha may die because…" He was unable to finish the horrific thought. "Get away from me, all of you!" EJ said angrily turning his back on his family. He had futilely tried for years to change his family's ruthless business tactics and eventually had left the business because of it._

"I'm so sorry Samantha… Please try to wake up." EJ said as he pressed his lips against her cold hand. He was so preoccupied that he didn't see his brother slip into the room.

"Before I met you, the only time I felt alive was when I was racing over a hundred miles an hour around a track. Being around you gives me more of a thrill then racing ever did. I've never been needed by anyone before. I don't know what it is but I feel closer to you then any woman I've ever met and we've never even had sex. We understand each other even though we are so different. Let's face it the only thing we seem to have in common is that we are both the black sheep of our families." EJ paused at the thought. He could almost see Sami toss her hair trying to convince everyone that being the black sheep of the family didn't matter to her even though he knew it did.

"You have no idea how special you are. Underneath your insecurities, you have this beautiful indestructible core. You're so fearless in pursuit of love and you're never afraid of showing your emotions. Even after all the horrible things that have happened in your life, things that would make most people turn cold and emotionless like my family, you've never given up. Your friendship means everything to me Samantha. You're teaching me to dream about things I've never known existed or even wanted…"

Derrick's hand hovered over EJ's shoulder but he didn't dare touch his brother. He snuck out of the room determined to make things right for EJ whatever the cost.

Derrick's family intercepted him once he was outside.

"How is he holding up?" Ace asked.

"Sam means a lot more to him then we first calculated." Derrick replied thoughtfully watching his brother through the window. "She's seems to have helped him with his depression."

"A whole lot of good that does if she dies!" Elle spat out.

"Sam is not going to die, mother." Derrick said confidently, there was going to be hell to pay if that wasn't the truth.

"Well at least we have Jane as back up if things don't go according to plan." Ace said trying to be positive.

"He won't forgive us if Sam dies." Elle said. "Why did we have to push them together? If only we'd stuck to our original plan and used Jane."

"Our plan will still work, we just need to adjust or time line." Derrick said. "Besides, even if we had used Jane, I don't think she would have thrown herself in front of a bullet and it would be EJ lying in there with bullet wounds."

"Don't say such a thing, don't even think it!" Elle said horrified at the thought.

"I think we did a good job in picking this Sam girl. She has what it takes to be a Wells." Ace said giving his approval.

"The more I think about it, this could be a good thing." Derrick said thoughtfully.

"How so?" Elle asked, curious about Derrick's train of thought.

"The head injury might cause temporary amnesia which will give us more time to convince Sam that EJ is who she wants and not her real fiancé Austin." Derrick said warming to the idea. "If she doesn't wake up with amnesia, I'm sure there are drugs that could make her forget."

"Brilliant!" Elle and Ace exclaimed.

"The only problem I see is how to keep's Sam's family away long enough for us to put our plan into motion." Derrick continued.

"I've already sent Cat and Bree to Salem to delay them from coming up. It's a pity that the shooting is all over the news." Ace sighed.

"Jane volunteered to meet Lucas, the father of Sam's child, Will at the airport and give him the bad news about Sam. I called my contact at the airport to make sure Lucas is detained, that should keep him busy for at least 24 hours. Maybe Jane can find out why he was coming here to see Sam in the first place." Derrick said.

"I talked to Bree 15 minutes ago. She said that she was able to acquire, the perfect mansion for us in Salem. The previous owners were our old 'friends' the DeMiras. It' a pity that he's not around, without him it has been a little dull." Elle stressed the word "friends" meaning the opposite. The DiMera's and the Wells had been bitter business rivals for centuries. With the absence of DiMera presence in the business world, the Well's empire had grown considerably and had gotten a strong foothold in the states in the last year.

"The DiMeras were fools! Always obsessed with something or another!" Ace spat out. "I'm just glad that they are no longer a pain in my arse.


	9. Lucas's Bad Day

Chapter 9: Lucas's Bad Day

Lucas was having the worst day of his life. It was like fate was laughing at him. First he finds out that his wife was cheating on him with his brother. Then he had been stuck on the Titan jet for over 5 hours for god knows what. Now he was stuck in quarantine because of some outbreak the CDC hadn't been able to identify yet. They had taken away his cell phone when he had been quarantined so he hadn't been able to update Sami about this latest development. At least he had been able to get a hold of EJ before his phone had been taken away. Something fishy was going on with this EJ character. What the hell was he doing answering Sami's phone anyway?

"_Sam's mobile" EJ's voice answered curtly._

"_EJ, this is Lucas, is Sami there?" Lucas asked feeling like an outsider. Sami hated it when people answered her phone but obvious EJ had been the exception since this wasn't the first time that he had answered her cell when he had called._

"_I'm sorry EJ, but Sam is indisposed at the moment, is there something I could help you with?" EJ's voice asked._

"_I called Sami earlier but forgot to ask the address of where you're staying. I just landed in NY and should be there within an hour." Lucas said a little irked at EJ's patronizing tone._

"_You're in NY?" EJ's voice asked surprised._

"_Just put Sami on the phone, EJ!" Lucas demanded._

"_Look Lucas, I'll send a car for you at the airport. JFK I presume?" EJ's voice said quickly._

_Lucas became suspicious. EJ was hiding something. "What the hell is going on EJ? Why won't you let me talk to Sami?"_

"_All in due time Lucas, we'll talk more once you're here." EJ's voice said before hanging up the phone._

"_Son of a bitch!" Lucas said angrily as the phone disconnected. "And her name is Sami not Sam!" _

Lucas came back to the present as a woman waved to him through the window to get his attention. He was surprised that a woman that attractive worked for the CDC. She reminded him of Carrie.

Her English accented voice came over the speaker. "Mr. Roberts? Mr. Lucas Roberts?"

"I'll be anyone you want me to be as long as I can get out of here." Lucas said sarcastically. "And call me Lucas."

"Lucas, my name is Jane Fairfax and I have some bad news." Jane said.

"Christ! So this outbreak is something serious?" Lucas asked worried for the first time. He had thought this whole thing had been paranoid precaution.

"Outbreak?" Jane asked confused. "Oh, I'm not here about the quarantine. I'm here to give you some bad news about Sam."

"Sami?" Lucas asked more scared then he had been on hearing the bad news about the outbreak. "What's wrong with Sami?"

"Earlier today, Sam was shot and taken to the hospital." Jane said quickly.

"Shot? Sami? Is she ok?" Lucas asked as all the blood drained from his face.

"The last update I had was that she made it out of surgery but still hasn't woken up yet." Jane assured him.

"I have to go to her!" Lucas said. "You have to get me out of her!" Lucas demanded and rushed to the door to futilely try to open it.

"God damn it, let me out of here!" He said as he pounded on the door.

"Lucas you need to calm down. I'm doing everything I can to get you out of here." Jane said alarmed.

Lucas began pacing the room. "She needs me and I'm stuck here. I have to get out" He said to no one in particular. He picked up the chair and threw it against shatter proof window. The chair bounced off the window and clipped his head knocking him out.

"Lucas? Lucas, are you ok?" Jane asked horrified. She knew he would be upset to hear that Sam was injured but this was worse then she had imagined. He must really care about her.

People in hazmat suits rushed into the quarantine room to asses the damage and their concerned expressions were the last thing he saw as he faded into darkness.

"_God! How much of an idiot can you be?" Sami said scornfully sitting up in the hospital bed._

"_Well excuuuuze me; I was trying to reach you! Next time you land in the hospital I'll just send a get well card." Lucas said sarcastically._

"_Well, the next time you're stuck in a quarantine room and you're trying to get out, don't throw a chair against bulletproof glass, or if you do, remember to duck." Sami said more gently. "You could have gotten hurt!" She said with concern._

"_Me hurt? What about you? You were the one that was shot!" Lucas retorted._

"_Well, Will needs at least one parent who is in full health at all times." Sami replied back wanting the last word._

"_Ok, I promise, if either of us ever gets injured the other has to wrap themselves in a bubble." Lucas teased. _

_Sami laughed and then winced at the pain. "Lucas, I'm so glad you're here!"_

"_I wouldn't be anywhere else!" Lucas said earnestly. "You know I'll always be there for you."_

"_Of course, and it means a lot to me. I'll always be there for you too!" Sami said loving it when Lucas was in sweet mode._

"_And you know I'll always love you, not just because we share a son but because…" Lucas paused trying to get the right words._

"_Lucas." Sami said softly and reached out to him. She groan as pain shot through her. "Ughhh! I hurt all over!" She said complaining._

"_Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Lucas leered changing the mood._

"_Really Lucas! I'm lying in a hospital bed with a bullet hole, looking like hell and you're thinking about kissing! What would your wife say?" Sami complained. "Speaking of significant others, where is Austin?"_

"_Sami, Austin isn't here." Lucas said trying to find the right words to gently break the news to Sami._

"_What do you mean he isn't here?" Sami asked hurt._

"_Look Sami, you don't deserve Austin." Lucas began._

"_What!" Sami exclaimed as tears were welled in her eyes._

"_I mean, you don't belong together!" Lucas tried again and botched it again._

_The hurt look was quickly masked into anger. "Look Lucas, I know you think Austin could do a lot better than me but he loves me and we are going to get married whether you like it or not." Sami said pseudo confidently._

"_Damn it, I'm screwing up everything!" Lucas said running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Give me a minute… to get the right words."_

"_I can't exactly go anywhere can I?" Sami said pointedly._

"_I guess the only way is to tell you straight out." Lucas said ignoring Sami's 'get on with it' expression. "Austin and Carrie have been sleeping together behind our backs."_

"_What?" Sami exclaimed in disbelief. "Austin wouldn't do that. He loves me." _

"_Grow up Sami, Austin isn't Mr. Perfect, if he really loved you he wouldn't be screwing around with your sister." Lucas said annoyed at Sami's hero worship of his brother._

"_I don't believe you Lucas. Why are you doing this? Do you hate me so much?" Sami asked angrily. "Go away and leave me alone!" She yelled at him rubbing her temples in pain._

"_Damn it Sami, I'm telling you the truth…" Lucas insisted._

"_EJ! EJ, where are you?" Sami yelled out blindly as machines began to beep furiously._

_EJ materialized in front of Lucas blocking him from Sami. "Lucas, I think it's time for you to leave."_

"_No, not until I tell Sami that I love her." Lucas said struggling against EJ's punishing grip. He looked past EJ and Sami was moving further away._

"_You had your chance and you blew it." EJ said mockingly._

"_Get out of my way!" Lucas said punching EJ in the face. But it was too late and Sami was gone. All there was left was the echoes of EJ's mocking laughter._

_Lucas ran toward the last place he saw Sami and cried out her name. "Sami! Sami!"_

Lucas woke up with a start yelling out Sami's name. He struggled to sit up but there were restraints on his arms. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry but those are a precautionary measure." A strange man in scrubs said.

"There's nothing wrong with me! You have to let me go. I have to get to Sami!" Lucas said struggling against the restraints.

"I'm sorry Mr. Roberts we still need to run a few tests. Please you must calm down or I will have to sedate you." Warned the man who was most likely a doctor.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine. I just need to get out of here!" Lucas repeated still struggling against the restraints.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but you leave me no choice." The doctor apologized as he stuck a needle into Lucas.

"No!" Lucas yelled out trying to dislodge the needle. "Damn it! I need to get to Sami!" He said groggily. "Sami…"


	10. A Mother’s Love

Chapter 10: A Mother's Love

"Sweetheart you have to eat something!" Elle insisted as EJ shoved the tray away for the 5th time.

"For the last time, go away and leave us alone!" EJ said coldly turning his back on his mother and focusing once again on Sami. The doctors had taken Sami off the respirator which was a good sign because she could now breathe on her own. But there where were no signs of her waking up.

"You look like hell darling; do you really want Samantha to see you like this?" Elle persisted and then slyly changed tactics. "She's going to need you when she wakes up and you will be no good to her in this state." Elle said bluntly.

"I can't leave her alone." EJ said dully.

"She won't be alone, I'll be here…" Elle began but EJ cut her off.

"I wouldn't leave a dog in your care let alone the woman I care about." EJ said shortly.

"EJ, I know you're furious at me but you can't believe I'd let anything happen to the woman who saved my son's life." Elle said earnestly. "The minute she stepped into that bullet I knew she had what it took to be a Wells and I promise you that no matter what it takes, she will be your wife."

EJ looked at his mother and saw that she meant ever word. He wondered if she'd feel the same if she found out that the engagement between Samantha and him wasn't real. As much as he wanted his family absence at the moment, Samantha needed every specialist that the Wells influence could provide. At least his family found Samantha suitable to be a Wells, the last woman who had not been up to par had been utterly decimated and given a one way ticket to a mental hospital. Jane had been given a pass because they had been able to buy and control her with Wells stock. That's why he'd never stayed with a woman long enough for his family to take notice. At least until Samantha… Family, the people who claimed to love him were the ones who kept hurting him the most.

Elle interrupted EJs thoughts by reverting to true form. "EJ, you can leave this room on your own two feet with some dignity or I will have taken from this room by force." Elle threatened.

"I'll leave when Samantha's family gets here." EJ stated trying to buy some time. He knew his mother well enough that she would carry out her threat.

"They are not coming!" Elle said slightly exasperated.

"What do you mean they aren't coming?" EJ asked angrily. "If you lied to me about calling them, I swear…"

"Even if I wanted to it's not like I could hide it, it's been on the news 24/7." Elle said quickly.

"So I'll stay here until they get here, which should be soon since you called them over 12 hours ago." EJ said stubbornly.

"I didn't want you to have another thing to worry about, but Samantha's family is has been detained at the Salem airport due to a possible smallpox outbreak." Elle said sighing.

"What!" EJ exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's nothing more then a false alarm and they are being overly cautious." Elle stated. "Right now you need to focus on taking a shower and getting something to eat. I'll have an extra bed rolled in here so that when you get back you can take a nap."

"15 more minutes…" EJ countered.

"Now!" Elle commanded as she lifted her hand and made a signal to two large men through the window. They came and stood on either side of EJ.

"Ok, I'll go but you can't leave her for a minute. Someone has to be here, she doesn't like to be alone. If you could…" EJ stopped not sure if he should ask his mother this favor.

"What is it?" Elle said gently.

"Hold her hand so that she knows she's not alone." EJ asked as he gently caressed Samantha's face.

"I will if you eat a full meal." Elle bartered as she took EJ's seat and took Sami's hand into both of hers. "I'll call you if she wakes up." Elle said dismissing him.

EJ left the room flanked on either side by the two men. Once the door closed behind EJ, Elle concentrated on Sami.

"He didn't always hate me you know." Elle said opening up to the unconscious Sami.

"_Mummy!" A breathless 8 year old EJ said running into his mothers arms._

"_My goodness EJ, where are your jacket and shoes?" Elle asked._

"_If I tell you, promise you won't get mad?" EJ asked his eyes wide and innocent as an angel._

"_Ok darling, I promise I won't get mad, just tell mummy what happened." Elle said patiently._

"_Well, I met this boy and he didn't have a father and the other boys were teasing him and Derrick fought them off. He was so fierce that Grand Papa would be proud." EJ said proudly. _

"_Derrick Wells! How could you drag your brother into another fight?" Elle said angrily as young Derrick came to a skid next to his brother. He had a split lip and his clothes were a disaster._

"_Mum, you promised! You promised you wouldn't get mad!" EJ pointed out. _

_Peeved, Derrick tossed his brother an angry look. _

"_EJ, you still haven't told me where your jacket and shoes are." Elle said._

"_I lost 'em." EJ said avoiding his mother's eyes which was a sure sign that he was lying._

"_He didn't lost 'em, the stupid bint gave 'em away!" Derrick tattled on his brother as payback for telling on him about the fight._

"_Don't call your brother names Derrick!" Elle admonished Derrick and turned to EJ. "Is your brother telling the truth?" Elle asked EJ._

"_Yes, but I had to 'cause he was freezing to death!" EJ explained quickly._

"_EJ, what have I told you about lying?" Elle said disappointed._

"_That if I can't lie without getting caught then to not do it at all." EJ said by rote._

"_Right! Now you have to be careful about people taking advantage of you. There are always going to be needy people and if you give away all your things, you won't have anything for yourself." Elle explained to EJ._

"_But Mum, if I give away my things, Grand Papa will buy me new things and everyone is happy." EJ pointed out._

"_Oh EJ, what am I going to do with you?" Elle said shaking her head._

"_Toss him into the rubbish bin?" Derrick teased._

"_I'll toss you into the rubbish." EJ replied as he mock wrestled his brother to the ground. They wrestled for a bit and then walked arm in arm out of the room. Before he exited he tossed over his shoulder. "Luv you mum!"_

Elle came back to the present. "EJ's has always been a little too soft, always willing to believe the best in people. We try to protect him the best we can but he thinks we're trying to hurt him. I don't understand it. Well, that whole fiasco with the money grubbing tart during the summer before he went off to Oxford was not my fault. There was no way I was going to let that bitch get her hooks into my son by getting pregnant. It wasn't like he was in love with her and she didn't even know if the baby was EJ's or Derrick's. Jane was a godsend but she failed to bring in back into the fold."

Elle leaned closer to the bed. "Don't let me down Samantha, we have big plans for you."


	11. Waking Up

Chapter 11: Waking Up

"_Samantha!" EJ shouted sitting up in bed._

_Groaning Sami turned over to her side and covered her head with a pillow. She mumbled "Go back to sleep!"_

_EJ threw off the pillow covering her face and began patting her body making sure she was all right._

"_Hands EJ, hands!" Sami said grumpily swatting his hands away. _

"_It was just a nightmare!" EJ said to himself elated._

"_What is with you?" Sami asked as EJ grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on her forehead laughing like a crazy man._

"_I had this horrific nightmare that you'd been shot!" EJ explained._

"_EJ!" Sami complained. "You woke me up from the best dream ever!" She stretched languorously and sighed as she reminisced. "I was getting married to Austin and I had on this beautiful wedding dress and veil. I looked way more beautiful then Carrie did when she married Lucas. You were in the dream too; you walked me down the isle and gave me away…" Sami sighed heavily. "Then you woke me up before the priest announced us man and wife. I guess I can't even get married in my dreams..." Sami said despondently. _

"_Hey, what is this? Have you no faith in me? I promised you that I'll make sure nothing gets in your way when you marry the man of your dreams and I meant it." EJ told Sami sternly. "Now as much as I would love to laze in bed all day with you, I'm hungry."_

"_I'm starving too; I would kill for some waffles with strawberries." Sami said._

"_Your wish is my command. You stay there and I'll whip some up for you in a jiffy." EJ said getting out of bed._

"_You cook?" Sami asked delighted._

"_I'm fairly competent, if I say so myself, but with this clever little contraption," EJ said waiving the phone, "I can have the 5 star chief that is employed downstairs do the deed." _

_The door slammed open before EJ could dial._

"_You sneaky son of a bitch!" Lucas cursed at EJ while rushing into the room. EJ was barely able to get out of the way of Lucas's flying fist._

"_Lucas stop it! This isn't what it looks like!" Sami insisted jumping out of bed._

"_Damn it Sami, if you needed a man in your bed you should have waited for me." Lucas said giving Sami a hurt look._

_Sami shot Lucas an incredulous look. "Lucas, are you delusional? I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man on earth not to mention that I'm in love with Austin. He's the man I love and am going to marry." Sami said._

"_Look who's delusional now!" Lucas shot back. "Austin isn't going to marry you, he's back with Carrie."_

"_I don't believe you! You'd say just about anything to hurt me." Sami retorted._

"_Why don't you ask your new 'friend' EJ? He knows about Austin and Carrie sleeping around behind our backs." Lucas said slyly._

_Sami looked to EJ for confirmation and grew pale when she saw the guilty look on his face. "How could you keep something like that from me EJ? How could you let me go on and on about how wonderful Austin was and what I would do if I lost him?" She said bitterly._

_EJ went to her side and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry Samantha; I care about you and I didn't want you to be hurt."_

_Lucas clapped his hands slowly mocking EJ's plea for forgiveness. "Get in line EJ, Sami belongs to me."_

"_I don't belong to anyone Lucas!" Sami said proudly. _

"_Now, now Sami, you and I have history." Lucas taunted. _

_Then everything shifted. Sami was in a wedding dress and EJ was walking her down the isle toward Lucas._

"_I don't want this EJ, I want to marry Austin!" Sami pleaded with EJ. "Help me!"_

"_If that's what you want then on a count of three we're going to turn and run." EJ said._

"_One, two, three…" They turned and ran but every way they turned Lucas was there getting closer and closer._

"_You can't get away from me!" Lucas snarled as he grabbed Sami's arm._

"_EJ, help me!" Sami pleaded._

_EJ pulled her away. _

_Then a gun materialized in Lucas' hand. "If I can't have you no one will!" Lucas shouted as he fired the gun._

_Sami slumped in EJ's arms as blood gushed from her body. "You promised to protect me EJ! You promised!"_

"_Samantha!" EJ shouted._

EJ woke up sweat pouring down his face and body. He looked around and saw Sami in the bed next to him. He rolled to his side and reached out to link her fingers with his. "I'm so sorry Samantha, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sad." The beautiful voice said as she gave his fingers a squeeze.

"You're awake!" EJ said as he jumped out of bed and leaned over her. He pressed the button for the nurse. "Darling you had us worried sick. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

Sami's blue eyes were filling with tears and she looked so lost and scared.

"What is it sweetheart? What's the matter?" EJ asked worried. Where were the damn nurses and doctors?

"Do you know who I am?" Sami asked tearfully.


	12. Grey Matter

Chapter 12: Grey Matter

"Do you know me?" Sami asked EJ again.

EJ wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The doctors had said that there was a good chance that she might have some brain damage. Where were the damn doctors?

"I'm going to fetch the doctors." EJ said as he edged toward the door but Sami wouldn't release his hand.

"Please don't go. Stay and talk to me. Please… I don't want to be alone." Sami pleaded, panicked at the thought of his departure. The heart monitor began beeping furiously.

Alarmed EJ pressed the nurse call button several times in a row. "Calm down sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Sami asked.

EJ winced inwardly as he remembered his last broken promise to her. "Darling, I promise, I will not leave your side. Not until you get so sick of seeing this ugly mug that you have me thrown out." EJ promised reassuringly.

The beeping from the heart monitor slowed down.

Sami smiled at his self deprecation. "Ugly mug? You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen." She said honestly then looked slightly sad. "But I don't remember any other men so I can't really judge, can I?"

Trying to tease her into smiling again EJ joked. "I'm a god among men you sexy minx and don't you forget it."

It worked and Sami smiled. "I'm sexy?" Sami asked self consciously touching her face hair.

"So sexy and gorgeous that I worship at thy feet." EJ said grandly.

The heart monitor beeped a little quicker in response. "Who are you?" Sami asked curious to know the connection between them.

Finally a nurse rushed into the room and chattered excitedly. "Wonderful! You're fiancée is finally awake! I'll go get the doctors." She said and rushed out of the room.

"Fiancée?" Sami exclaimed delightedly. He was hers. So the closeness she felt for him was real.

"Well…" EJ was saved from answering as his mother and grandfather entered the room.

"Sam darling, you're finally awake! You've had all of us worried sick, especially EJ who refused to leave your side for even a moment." Elle said theatrically as she leaned over Sami to give her a kiss on both cheeks.

Ace smiled widely and thumped his grandson in the back. "I told you everything was going to be just fine." He said looking so satisfied as if it was all his doing.

Sami looked bewildered at this affectionate attack. "EJ? Sam? Are you EJ and is Sam my name?"

"You don't remember anything?" Ace and Elle said a little too delightedly making EJ narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"I think we should be careful about what we say until the doctor tells us it's ok." EJ said warningly to his mother and grandfather.

"Well I don't think it's going to hurt Sam to know the love of her life's name, EJ." Elle said ignoring EJ's warning.

"I agree with your mother, Sam is practically family and she needs to know she is surrounded by people who love her. After all, she will be the mother of the next generation of Wells." Ace said proudly.

"Mother?" Sami said a little shocked as her hand went unthinkingly over her stomach. "Am I…? She asked looking to EJ?

"No!" EJ said quickly "You're not pregnant."

"Oh!" Sami replied a little disappointed.

"Not yet, my boy, it's just a matter of time! I just know that Sam can't wait to have little EJs and Sams running about." Ace said smiling. He was ecstatic at the look of disappointment on Sam's face.

"Out both of you!" EJ demanded angrily. His family was trying to manipulate this situation and he was not going to allow them to do it. "Make yourselves useful and go find the doctors!"

"It's ok EJ, they mean well." Sami said gently trying to pacify him.

"Samantha, I once made you a promise that I'd protect you. I failed once and I'm never going to fail again. That included protecting you from my family, however well meaning their intentions." EJ said gently but firmly.

Sami gave him a soft trusting smile. "It's when you say things like that, that made me fall in love you." Sami said and then looked startled at the admission. Was this love? EJ was a stranger to her but these loving feelings had consumed her when she had found out that he was her fiancée. It was strange but her love for her fiancée was a familiar feeling and such a part of her that she couldn't believe she could have forgotten it for a minute.

Sami then had a flash of a memory, she was looking up at someone but the face was blurry.

"_I love you, I've always loved you, ever since I was sixteen years old..."_

"Samantha?" EJ asked.

"EJ, I think I remembered something." Sami said excitedly. "I remember telling you that I loved you and that I have ever since I was sixteen!"

EJ was so shocked that he couldn't respond right away. Sami was confusing her feelings for Austin for her feelings for him.

"I'm so happy you're remembering things!" Elle said jumping in. "It's romantic to know that you fell in love with EJ long before you ever even met. But that's understandable; EJ's always been a darling of the media, his handsome face has been in magazines and newspapers since he was a baby.

"Mother that's enough!" EJ said sternly. He needed to tell Sami the truth before it got out of hand. "I want you and Grandfather to leave right now. I need to talk to Samantha alone."

Elle and Ace knew when to retreat and moved to leave the room.

"Ok darling, I need to tell your brothers and sisters the good news anyway!" Elle said before leaving the room.

Once the doors closed he turned to Sami. "Samantha, there is something I need to tell you about us…" EJ wasn't able to continue because a nurse came into the room.

"Dr. Sheppard and Dr. Burke will be here in just a moment." The nurse said as she came to the bed and pulled out a needle and began to slowly inject something into Sami's IV.

"The whole thing is so romantic that it could be a soap opera! She loves you so much that she threw herself in front of a bullet to save you and you love her so much that you wouldn't leave her side until you were literally dragged out of the room before you collapsed." The nurse gushed out and sighed.

Before EJ or Sami could say anything two men rushed into the room. The serious and very professional looking man went for her chart and the sexy smiling one stood next to the bed.

"Glad to see you awake Sleeping Beauty, I'm Dr. Sheppard and that is Dr. Burke." Dr. Sheppard introduced. He then noticed the nurse.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Sheppard asked the nurse.

"I'm giving Ms. Brady 10 milligrams of Amygdatonin just like Dr. Burke instructed." The nurse responded.

"Amygdatonin? Stop, right now and step away." Dr. Sheppard said quickly but firmly trying not to alarm Sami.

"Is something wrong?" EJ asked alarmed not missing the concerned looks between the two doctors.

Dr. Sheppard looked down at Sami. "Ms. Brady, I'm going to consult with Dr. Burke outside for just a minute." Dr. Sheppard said gently.

"Am I ok?" Sami asked as the beeping on the heart monitor sped up.

"There's nothing to be alarmed about. But it's imperative that you stay calm, can you do that for me?" Dr. Burke said as he and Dr. Sheppard walked to the door.

"Ok, I'll try..." Sami said. She had missed the exchange between the doctors.

"Mr. Wells if you and the nurse could come outside for a moment please?" Dr. Sheppard said before stepping outside.

"EJ!" Sami protested not wanting him to leave.

"Everything is ok luv, I'll be back in just a minute.. don't you go anywhere." EJ teased giving her a brief kiss before leaving.

EJ step outside and immediately knew something was really wrong by the grim looks on the doctor's faces and the nurse who was nearly in tears. Ace and Elle was already there avidly listening in on the exchange.

"I never instructed the nurse to administer Amygdatonin to Ms. Brady." Dr. Burke was saying. "Why would I? That drug affects the brain which is your area not mine."

"I was given the instructions at the beginning of my shift, see, it's written right here." The nurse said pulling out a scrap of paper.

Dr. Sheppard looked at the paper first and handed it to Dr. Burke.

"Someone explain to me what's going on!" EJ demanded as an icy feeling of dread came over him.

"If you could be a little patient Mr. Wells?" Dr. Burke said and then turned to the nurse. "This is not my writing or signature, how much Amygdatonin have you administered to Ms. Brady?

"10 milligrams doses every two hours." The nurse said her lips wobbling slight as if she was about to cry.

"How many dosed have you administered?" Dr. Sheppard asked his face grim.

"I was just giving her the third dose." The nurse answered.

"You can go but we will need to speak to you later about this note." Dr. Sheppard said then turned to EJ and his family.

"What is going on? What is Amygdatonin? Is Samantha going to be ok?" EJ asked impatiently.

"I apologize; I don't know how this could have happened." Dr. Sheppard began.

"What! What happened?" Elle burst out impatiently.

"Amygdatonin, is a drug that effects the Amygdala, the part of the brain that controls emotion." Dr. Sheppard explains.

"So how does that affect Samantha?" EJ asked.

"In the simplest terms she will be more susceptible to outside influences on her emotional memory so you and your family will have to be extremely careful what you say to Ms. Brady." Dr. Sheppard said.

"Are you saying that you incompetent fools gave her a mind altering drug?" Ace asked angrily.

"Quiet!" EJ demanded then turned his attentions back on Dr. Sheppard. "I need you to be specific, what does this drug do?"

"On a healthy person 4 injections of 10 milligrams of Amygdatonin and aggressive therapy could transfer a person's fear or emotion from one thing to another." Dr. Sheppard said.

"Is it permanent?" Elle asked interrupting.

"Studies have shown that the past emotions could be transferred back in time if ever but the transferred emotion would still remain." Dr. Sheppard.

"What are you not saying?" EJ asked knowing that the worst was still to come.

"With Ms. Brady's memory loss, her memories and emotions associated with her memory are disconnected and with the slightest suggestion you can match emotions to false memories. For instance, if Ms. Brady remembers that she loves her mother but was told that her mother was Mrs. Wells, she would then love Mrs. Wells as she loved her real mother."

"How long will she be susceptible to suggestions?" Ace asked.

"It's difficult to determine, but to be safe I would recommend that only a few trusted people be around Samantha in the next 24 hours. Even without outside influence, she may match emotions to memories on her own so someone should be with her to help her match emotions and memories correctly." Dr. Sheppard suggested.

"So the correctly match memories and emotions come back later right?" Elle asked. "So what happens if an emotion and memory was incorrectly matched, do the real ones can superceed the new one?"

"Not really, unfortunately, if there is an incorrectly matched memory and emotion; that connection will still remain; essentially creating two sets of memories and emotions." Dr. Sheppard finished.

EJ who had been silent at the impact of Dr. Sheppard's revelation asked a question. "Are there any physical side effects to this drug?"

Dr. Burke answered. "Yes, the drug increases adrenaline levels which coupled with Ms. Brady's injury may cause a heart attack. She needs to stay as calm as possible and she cannot be upset in any way which means no stress of any kind. She'll need some beta blockers to counter act the adrenaline but due to her injury, I can only administer as little as possible.

"Do you have anything to put her to sleep for the next 24 hours?" EJ asked.

"Physically, that would be the best solution but I'm sure Dr. Sheppard would recommend against it." Dr. Burke responded.

"The dreams Ms. Brady could have while she is sleeping may be detrimental to matching the correct memory to the emotion. She won't be able to differentiate between and dream or a memory." Dr. Sheppard explained. "I can get a specialist here to explain further the long term affects."

"Yes, please do that." EJ said dismissing the doctors and turned to his family. "I want guards posted at this door; no one comes into this room for the next 24 hours. I mean, no one, not even you two!" EJ said to his mother and grandfather.

They both tried to protest.

"Don't!" EJ said firmly. "If you want to help, get her family here as soon as possible!" He then walked back into the room and shut the door behind him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the satisfied smile on his mothers face.

The minute the door closed behind EJ, Ace subjected his daughter his questions. "Do you think that the things you told her while she was unconscious will take fruit? What did you tell her?"

"If my suggestions take fruit, Sam will do just about anything to make sure that EJ comes back to us." Elle said as a devilish smile spread over her face. "Father, if my suggestions work, we have ourselves the perfect daughter in law."

"And even if it doesn't we still made sure that her feelings for that Austin fellow was transferred to EJ. Isn't he supposed to be the love of her life?" Ace asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Do you think that EJ will realize that I was alone with Sam for a couple of hours while she was on the drug?" Elle asked her father.

"Well, you have 24 hours to come up with a story he'll believe. In the meantime, I'm need to find someone to take the fall for giving Sam the drugs and a plausible reason how this all happened." Ace said smiling. "It's times like these that I enjoy the most about being a Wells."


	13. T Minus 24 Hours

Chapter 13: T minus 24 hours

"Are you ever going to tell me what the doctors told you?" Sami asked EJ who had been doing his best to distract her and had managed to avoid telling her anything important for the last hour.

"I'm surprised that it's taken you this long to ask." EJ teased. Damn, he had hoped that he could keep her distracted a little longer. "Usually, your curiosity would have killed several cats by now…."

"Out with it EJ!" Sami demanded smiling.

"You were accidentally given a drug which elevates your adrenaline levels, they want to keep you as calm as possible for the next 24 hours. I'll be here to make sure that you avoid stress of any kind." EJ explained giving her the G rated version of events. There was no need to cause her any alarm. He would explain further once she was out of immediate danger.

"That's all?" Sami asked relieved.

"Well I could go more into detail but all the medical explanations for your current condition are a bit long and confusing." EJ deflected.

"EJ, did the doctors say when I would get my memory back?" Sami asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask. I was too worried about getting through the next 24 hours." EJ said truthfully.

"I think I remembered something else." Sami confided. She'd had a flash of memory when he had been talking to the doctors.

"That's a good sign. What did you remember?" EJ asked praying that it wasn't anything controversial.

"I remember a boy… Will… his name is Will. Is he our son?" Sami said straining to remember more but couldn't.

"He's your son." EJ said not volunteering more information then necessary.

"I have a son." Sami said smiling, her face lighting up. Then her smile faded as she fully realized EJ's words. He said "her" son not "our" son. "If Will isn't yours, who is the father?"

"Samantha, I think it's best if you try to remember things on your own instead of me telling." EJ said gently.

"Can you at least tell me why he isn't here?" Sami asked as she was assailed with feelings of worry and doubt. Perhaps she wasn't closed to her son. If they were close, he would be here wouldn't he?

"Your entire family is on their way here. We were on a business trip away from home when your accident happened." EJ explained. Sami had always been easy for him to read.

Sami cheered up instantly. So she did have family that cared about her. She concentrated really hard to remember details about her family.

EJ burst out laughing.

"What?" Sami asked bewildered at the outburst.

"The expression on your face!" EJ said between bursts of laughter.

"I was concentrating really hard to remember details about my family." Sami tried to explain.

"Samantha, you are priceless! Absolutely precious." EJ said as he finally stopped laughing.

Sami leaned over and kissed EJ on the lips. Then immediately cried out as her bullet wounds exploded, blinding her with pain.

EJ felt helpless, hating that she was in such pain and not being able to do anything. He gently guided her back against the raised bed and made soothing noises. Her body convulsed in pain against his as her tears burned against his neck. She held onto him tightly, riding out the pain.

Once the pain became manageable, Sami released EJ.

EJ gave her a kiss on the side of her head before he drew back.

Sami gave him a tearful smile and tried to erase the grim look on his face. "Don't mind, me, I'm such a big baby. Crying over a little pain…"

"Don't!" EJ cried out guiltily. "God, don't try to make me feel better."

"Actually, I was trying to make myself feel better." Sami replied. "I hate seeing you in pain."

"You hate seeing ME in pain?" EJ burst out. "Samantha… you…" He threw up his hands, as he couldn't find the words to express how he felt. Samantha was absolutely splendid. Here was a woman who had taken bullets for him, had lost her memory, and currently in a lot of pain. And instead demanding more medication, like most people, she was only thinking about him and his pain.

"EJ, I love you. I would go through pain a hundred times worse if it meant I could be with you." Sami said her eyes full of love.

For the first time in his life he was blind with jealousy. To have a woman love him so unconditionally was a precious gift. Austin didn't deserve her. But then neither did he…

"EJ, what's wrong?" Sami asked concerned. She had told him twice that she loved him and EJ hadn't said it back. "Don't you love me?" She asked looking vulnerable.

"I don't deserve you, Samantha." EJ said avoiding her eyes.

Troubled, Sami pressed on. "I asked if you loved me not whether you deserved me."

"Samantha, I care about you more then anyone else I know." EJ said trying to pacify her.

"Why can't you say the words?" Sami asked hurt. "It's three little words. I love you. See it's easy."

"Samantha, don't do this." EJ pleaded.

"Just say it!" Samantha demanded getting more upset. Her heart monitor began beeping faster. He didn't love her. What was she going to do?

"Please calm down sweetheart." EJ said concerned about her heart.

"How can I calm down? The man I love, my fiancée, doesn't love me!" Samantha shouted feeling like her world was falling apart. The heart monitor beeped dangerously fast.

Panicked, the words spilled out of EJ before he could stop it. "I'm broken Samantha, I can't love anyone!"

The beeping of the monitor slowed down in.

"Oh EJ!" Sami breathed, her shining eyes spilling tears. She reached out her hands and EJ leaned forward so that she wouldn't hurt herself again. She cupped his face and looked straight into his eyes and into his broken soul. "My poor poor boy! It's ok darling, I'll teach you how. And until then, I'll love you enough for the both of us."

EJ rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He basked in her love and allowed it to warm him. "Promise?" He whispered hopefully.

"Promise!" Sami whispered back.


	14. Samantha, Sam and Sami

Chapter 14: Samantha, Sam, and Sami

"Samantha Brady's room please." Lucas asked the nurse. She looked at him suspiciously. He didn't blame her since he must look like hell. He'd finally escaped after knocking out a doctor and stealing his scrubs. He'd then had hitched a ride from an understanding family to the hospital. The ride to the hospital hadn't been devoid of danger as he had been hit in the head with several children's toys and christened with applesauce and various fruit drinks. He was just happy to finally have arrived at the hospital.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Lucas lied.

The nurse raised her eyebrow skeptically then shrugged and told him the room number.

"3 floor, room 346." She said. She'd let the men guarding Ms. Brady's room handle this man. Once he left she would also call hospital security for back up.

"Thank you!" Lucas said graciously and rushed to the elevator. Once in the elevator he was able to see his reflection. "Damn, I look like shit!" He exclaimed. He shrugged, Sami had seen him in worse conditions specifically the times when he had been on a drinking binge.

Surprisingly, no one stopped him until he reached to the room the nurse had specified. The two huge men in black suits standing in front of her door glared at him warningly as he got closer. When he was about 8 feet away, a third man stepped in front of him.

"Can I help you sir?" The man asked.

"No." Lucas said and tried to step around him and instead found himself pinned against the wall.

"What the hell?" Lucas cursed. Was everyone in NY psychotic?

"I'm sorry sir, please identify yourself and what you want." The man demanded.

"My name is Lucas Roberts and I'm here to see Samantha Brady, the mother of my son." Lucas stated. He was beginning to feel a little lightheaded.

"I'm sorry sir but no one is allowed into Ms. Brady's room for another 4 hours." The man explained releasing him.

"I don't know who the hell you work for but I know Sami will see me." Lucas insisted.

"I have my orders, no one goes into Ms. Brady's room unless approved by Mr. Wells." The man replied.

Damn it, what the hell was EJ up to? How dare he try to keep him from seeing Sami. He hadn't come this far to give up. He did a fake and tried to rush the room.

The two men guarding the door stopped him cold. "Son of a bitch! Sami! Tell these goons to let me in! Sami!" He yelled out struggling against the two men.

Finally the door opened and EJ stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. He glared at Lucas. "Keep your voice down!"

"What the hell are you up to, you bastard?" Lucas yelled. He wanted to make sure that Sami knew he was here. "Tell these jerks to let me go!"

EJ nodded to the guards and they released Lucas. Lucas immediately tried to rush the door. EJ pushed him back hard enough to knock him to the ground. "Listen to me Lucas, you need to calm down and keep your voice down. You're endangering Samantha!" EJ hissed.

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?" Lucas scoffed. "I don't know what the hell your agenda is but I trust you about as far as I can throw you."

"Come on Lucas, we're friends, I'm just trying to Samantha." EJ tried to cajole.

"Protect Sami? It's your fault she got shot!" Lucas accused his voice rising into a shout. "Sami you in there?"

"This is your last warning Lucas, if you don't keep your voice down…" EJ warned.

"What are you going to do? Sic you're your men in black on me? Buddy, that's not how you treat your friends here in America. Sami!" Lucas yelled rushing the door one last time. "I'm com…"

Lucas ran straight into EJ's fist and was knocked out cold.

"Take him into a room at the end of the hall, I'll be there in a minute." EJ instructed. He poked his head into the room. "You ok in there?" EJ asked and listened for the beeping on the heart monitor. It was beeping a little faster then he would have liked.

"What is going on out there?" Sami asked curious.

"It's just a misunderstanding, I'm taking care of it." EJ said. "I'll be back in under ten minutes OK?"

"Be careful EJ!" Sami said as he closed the door. The voice she had heard sounded familiar. She rubbed her arms and realized that she had goose bumps. What was it about that voice?

"_I love you Sami." The voice said. "Not just because you are the mother of my son."_

"No!" Sami said aloud suddenly afraid.

"_I love you too Lucas and not just because you are the father of my son."_

"No! It can't be true, I love EJ." Sami said as the monitor started beeping faster. She rubbed her temples trying to erase the emerging memories. She was making love to a man other then EJ. "NO!" Sami yelled out shaking her head.

The door opened and the familiar figure walked swiftly to the bed.

"EJ!" Sami cried out relieved.

"Sam, you need to calm down!" He demanded.

"EJ kiss me!" Sami pleaded as tears ran down her face.

"Sam I don't think…" He began.

"I need you… Damn you, just kiss me!" Sami demanded.

His lips came down on hers effectively banishing the threatening images. It was a passionate kiss but there was something missing.

When the kiss was over Sami knew she was looking into the eyes of the man who was not her fiancée.

"You're not EJ!" Sami accused her eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

"I'm EJ's twin brother Derrick." Derrick replied his appreciation evident.

"Why?" Sami asked confused. The heart monitors were beeping at a more normal pace.

"Well you asked so nicely and I'd hate to disappoint a lady." Derrick said. "If you're not satisfied, I'd be happy to give it another go." He offered rakishly as he leaned over her.

Sami smiled at his audacity. "No! Once was enough." She put her hands up to ward him off.

"Your loss!" Derrick said giving her a sexy smile. "You really must be in love with my brother."

"Why? Because I won't let you kiss me again?" Sami asked curiously.

"Because this is the second time you knew I wasn't my brother without knowing he has a twin. But at least this time I got a kiss out of it." Derrick answered.

"Really? You're saying that woman can't tell you two apart?" Sami asked not sure if she should be pleased.

"You're the only one so far." Derrick said truthfully.

Sami blushed with pleasure.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." Sami said impudently.

"I'll let you keep your secrets if you promise to forgive me to getting you shot." Derrick replied.

"It was your fault I was shot?" Sami asked surprised.

"My brother thinks so. The gunman was trying to shoot me but mistook my brother for me. But you my brave heroine foiled the entire plot by throwing yourself in front of my brother to protect him. For that you'll always have my gratitude and loyalty." Derrick said meaning every word.

"I'm sure EJ doesn't think this was your fault. In fact I think he blames himself." Sami pointed out.

"My little brother tends to shoulder all the troubles of the world." Derrick said dryly.

"Well he has us to help out now doesn't he?" Sami said smiling.

"Yes, he does." Derrick said as a strange light came into his eyes.

"Derrick, what happened to EJ?" Sami asked.

"What do you mean?" Derrick asked, a mask dropping over his face.

"Don't do that!" Sami demanded frustrated to see the same mask that EJ used to hide his feelings.

Derrick raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get mad at you but EJ does the same thing. I get so close to reaching him and then all of a sudden he turns into stone." Sami explained.

"It's a Wells survival trait, genetically passed from one generation to the next." Derrick said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" Sami said and touched his hand in comfort.

Derrick pulled it was as if he was burned. "Save it for my brother Sam. I'm a lost cause."

Sami looked at him pointedly. "EJ said that too. I don't believe you're a lost cause any more then I believe he is either.

There was a brief flash of yearning on Derrick's face before it was quickly masked. Sami sighed; this was going to take time. "So what happened to EJ that made him think that he was incapable of being in love?" Sami asked returning to the previous subject.

"Me." Derrick said bleakly. "I happened."

Sami laughed and then cried out in pain. "Don't make me laugh!" She said gritting through the pain.

"I didn't mean it as a joke. I've made a lot of mistakes and it's hurt my brother." Derrick said coldly.

"You're not shouldering the troubles of the world alone anymore remember?" Sami said reminding him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I don't give up once I decide on something I want."

This time he let her hold his hand. He opened his mouth to say something but the door opened and EJ walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" EJ asked his brother suspiciously.

Sami blanched at the man that came into the room after him. The heart monitor began beeping furiously turning all attentions to her. "Lucas." Sami said fearfully.

"You do remember!" Lucas said triumphantly rushing to her side.

Sami went into full panic mode.

"Damn it! Step aside Lucas, can't you see she's terrified?" EJ said pushing Lucas to the side to get to Sami.

"What the hell did you to her?" Lucas yelled angrily. Sami had been may things with him but never afraid.

"Samantha, you need to calm down!" EJ said urgently.

"Keep him away EJ." Sami pleaded shaking her head.

"Samantha!" EJ said holding her face still so that he could look into her eyes.

"EJ!" Sami said weakly.

"I promised I'd protect you, remember?" EJ said.

"Yes." Sami replied.

"Look into my eyes, do you trust me?" EJ asked as he brushed the hair away from her face with one hand. The beeping on the monitor slowed down.

"Yes." Sami said collecting herself. "Why is he here?"

"Because he cares about you. What do you remember about him?" EJ asked wondering what had set her off.

"He's Will's father." Sami said dully.

"Then why are you afraid? You have a history together and you once told me that before me he was your best friend. There's nothing to be afraid of." EJ reassured Sami.

Maybe EJ had been telling the truth and that he only had Sami's best interests at heart Lucas thought.

_"You can't keep me from her!" Lucas said angrily. He had been able to get one satisfying swing in once he had woken up to see EJ standing over him._

_EJ threw him a warm wet towel and then set a clean set of clothes on the bed next to Lucas. "Here, clean your self up while I tell you what's going on and then we'll go see Samantha."_

"_You could have told me that before and save everyone a lot of trouble." Lucas grumbled. "Thanks." He said as an afterthought._

"_Sami was shot twice during an attempt to kill my brother. The shooter thought I was my twin brother and Sami jumped in front of me to push me out of the way and got shot instead." EJ explained._

"_That's classic Sami, action first and regrets later." Lucas said shaking his head._

"_What she did was heroic and brave!" EJ said angrily. He was sick of people always thinking the worst about Sami._

"_I never said it wasn't." Lucas said as he began changing his dirty clothes for the clean ones. "You're not the only life she's saved in the last month." Lucas pointed out reminding EJ of the time that Sami had rushed in to save Lucas during the fire in his apartment. _

"_Right, can you just be careful how you word things when you're around her?" EJ asked._

"_Easier said then done." Lucas said dryly. He'd always had trouble saying the right words when he was around Sami._

"_Well if you don't think you can watch your words I'm not letting you near Samantha." EJ warned._

"_You're not going to keep her from me!" Lucas stated._

_EJ ignore Lucas. "Samantha was injected with a drug that elevates her adrenaline levels so if she is under stress or upset it could cause her to have a heart attack."_

"_What idiot doctor prescribed that?" Lucas said angrily. "Sami can't go five seconds without getting upset or stressed about something."_

"_We're trying to find that out right now. The doctors didn't prescribe it, someone deliberately tried to hurt Samantha." EJ replied understanding Lucas's anger._

_  
"What? Who would want to…?"Lucas trailed off as he realized that Sami had plenty of enemies._

"_That's not all, the drug also targets the part of the brain the controls emotion. Right now she is highly sensitive to emotional persuasion and coupled with her memory loss, a lot of damage could be done if the wrong people are allowed to come near her." EJ finished._

"_Emotional persuasion?" Lucas asked confused._

"_Basically, if you went in there and told her that you were Austin and she remembered how she felt about Austin, she would transfer all her feelings for Austin to you." EJ said giving and example._

"_Really?" Lucas replied as he thought of all the possibilities._

"_Don't even think about pulling anything." EJ warned. "The real memories and feelings will come back eventually and Samantha will never forgive you when they do." _

"_Hey, you've had a lot of time with her. What the hell have you been doing?" Lucas said angrily._

"_Nothing intentional I assure you." EJ said guiltily. _

"_What the hell happened?" Lucas asked as a bad feeling came over him._

"_Before we found out that she was given the drug, a nurse told her that I was her fiancée." EJ admitted._

"_What the hell?" Lucas said angrily. "So she's transferred her feelings for Austin to you?"_

"_It wasn't planned, it was an complete accident." EJ swore._

"_Quite convenient for you isn't it? Just like her accidentally getting shot or her accidentally getting engaged to you?" Lucas asked suspiciously._

"_We can continue arguing about this here or you can see Samantha." EJ said reasonably, there was no way he was going to be able to convince Lucas his real intentions. _

Lucas jerked back into the present. No, his first instinct was correct, EJ was not to be trusted.

"Hi Sami." Lucas said starting with the basics.

"My name is Samantha." Sami said warily reaching out to EJ for moral support.

"Yes, it is but your family and friends call you Sami." Lucas said.

"EJ calls me Samantha and he's my fiancée. And Derrick and EJ's mother and grandfather all call me Sam." Sami pointed out.

"But they haven't know you as long as I have." Lucas said smugly.

"Sami is a child's name!" Sami said stubbornly. She was determined to keep Lucas at a distance. The image of them making love flashed through her mind making her frown and the monitor beep faster.

"Fine! Have it your way, Sam-an-tha!" Lucas said frustrated.

"Why do you have to say it like that? It's Samantha! God! Why do you ruin everything!" Sami said angrily. The monitor beeped even faster.

"Easy Lucas!" EJ warned just as Lucas burst out into laughter.

"What?" Samantha asked her curiosity overcoming her anger. The beeping slowed down.

"Even without your memory you're still 100 Sami." Lucas said smiling. "Oh right, Saaaammm!"

Sami sighed at the way Lucas said Sam. She felt better now knowing that there was no way she was in love with this jackass. "Fine! Call me Sami since you obviously cannot say my name correctly."

"Do you remember anything about Will?" Lucas asked changing the subject.

"He was my second memory." Sami said proudly.

"I was your first?" Lucas said surprised.

"No!" Sami denied quickly. "EJ was my first."

"Riggghhht!" Lucas said annoyingly.

"Are you always this annoying?" Sami asked frustrated.

"Come on, admit it, you know you love me in spite of my evil quirks." Lucas teased and was shocked to get a completely different reaction then expected.

Sami's face blanched and her monitor beeped furiously. "I don't! I don't love you!" Sami denied terrified. "EJ, I love you. Only you, please say you believe me."

"Samantha, it's ok, calm down." EJ said frantically.

"I don't love you, I don't!" Sami yelled looking at Lucas as if he was the devil incarnate.

"Lucas get the hell out of here!" EJ yelled trying to get Sami to focus on him.

Derrick dragged Lucas out of the room as Sami pleaded with EJ. "You believe me right, EJ? I only love you."

It wasn't until the door closed behind Lucas and Derrick that Lucas realized something. "She loves me!" Lucas said dumbfounded at the revelation. Even though she'd been shot, drugged, and had no memories of him, it couldn't erase the feelings she had for him.

Derrick gave Lucas a cold look that would have killed him if looks could kill. "She loves my brother."

"She only thinks she loves your brother." Lucas countered.

"In the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter because he's in there with her while you are out here." Derrick said smugly.

"Son of a bitch!" Lucas cursed. With Sami so vulnerable, EJ could do anything to her. But Sami had remembered him when he had walked into the room. That had to mean something.

"Yes, my mother is a real bitch." Derrick replied. "But then I've hear that said about your mother as well."

Lucas laughed, he felt euphoric, the feeling was better then the buzz of alcohol. Sami loved him and he felt like he could do anything. "Maybe we should sic them on each other?"

"There's one thing you should know about a Wells." Derrick said.

"What's that?" Lucas asked.

"We always get what we want." Derrick stated.

"Well that was before S.B." Lucas said smiling.

"S.B?" Derrick asked curious.

"Before Sami Brady." Lucas said laughing. "You'll learn that when it comes to Sami, no rules apply."

"If you say so." Derrick said with a grim face. This development with Lucas could be a problem.

"You'll see…" Lucas said knowingly. "Heaven help anyone tries to control her or get in the way of what she wants." He walked down the hallway with a slight skip in his step.


	15. Proof

Chapter 15: Proof

"Make love to me right now!" Sami demanded.

"Now?" EJ said trying not to laugh at her imperious command.

"You think making love to me is a joke?" Sami said angrily. "Are you afraid that you don't have the adequate equipment to perform the task?" She goaded.

EJ couldn't contain his laughter. "Samantha darling." EJ began.

"Don't you Samantha darling me, EJ." Sami interrupted. "I don't think it's an unreasonable request for a woman to request that her fiancée make love to her."

"That's not the unreasonable part my dear. You seem to have forgotten a tiny little detail." EJ said.

"What?" Sami asked pouting.

"You have two bullet holes in your side." EJ state.

Sami scrunched up her face. "Damn." She said softly, EJ had a point.

"Now are you going to tell me why this sudden need to 'jump my bones'?" EJ asked using the American phrase he'd learned from Samantha. "Well other then the fact that I'm devilishly handsome."

Sami smiled at his ego but the smile slowly faded as she remembered Lucas. "EJ, what is my real relationship with Lucas?" Sami asked.

"That's a question you'll have to ask him." EJ replied unhelpfully. "Now tell me what you remembered about him that has you terrified of him. The Samantha I know isn't afraid of anything."

"EJ? Why can't I remember our first kiss?" Sami asked evading the question.

"So you remember kissing Lucas?" EJ said seeing through Sami.

"Have you always been able to read my mind?" Sami asked surprised.

"Like and open book." EJ said smiling.

"Was I able to read yours?" Sami ask. "I mean before the accident."

"No. Now tell me all of it and what's rattling around in that mind of yours." EJ demanded.

"Well what are you going to give me for that information?" Sami asked greedily.

"What do you want?" EJ asked amused.

"My engagement ring." Sami said smiling.

"Who said you had one?" EJ teased.

"I don't know how but I just know it." Sami said earnestly. "I can almost see it in my mind."

"Oh really?" EJ said thinking that she was remembering the ring that Austin had given her. "And what does it look like."

She closed her eyes trying to picture it. "It has a gold band with a canary yellow diamond in the shape lion set inside the gold with two small emerald green eyes. There is an inscription on the inside of it that is written in latin, 'Love and Family Before All'. There is also a matching necklace and tiara as well." Sami eyes popped open. "Don't you think that it's strange that I don't remember the latin inscription but I remember the translation?" She noticed the strange expression on EJ's face. "EJ what is it? Was I wrong?"

"You described the Well's betrothal set." EJ said as thoughts raced through his head. How did Sami know about the ring? "Do you know about the legend of curse that comes with it?"

"The legend says that the ring is magic. That if a Wellesley bride can wear the ring without it falling off her finger during her entire engagement and the ring only taken off during the wedding to be replaced by the wedding ring that the marriage will be blessed and happy as long as the bride and groom lives. But if the ring falls off then the marriage is doomed and the bride and groom cursed to hate each other forever." Sami said as if in a trance. She then jerked awake and looked down at her hands in horror.

"EJ, where is my ring? If I don't have it on it means our marriage is doomed!" Sami cried fatalistically.

"Calm down Sami, you've never worn the ring." EJ said.

"Oh… why not?" Sami asked relieve and upset at the same time.

"Probably because it's locked in a vault in at Wellesley Castle." EJ said dryly. "At least I thought it was but obviously you've seen it."

"You grew up in a castle?" Sami asked interested.

"I wasn't home much, but it was tradition to have the Christmas holidays there. At least it was until it almost burned down the summer before I went off to Oxford. They are still renovating it." EJ said opening up to Sami. She always made him want to share his past with her.

"Are you a Duke? Or a Count?" Sami asked her eyes gleaming.

"Actually my brother is the Duke of Wellesley, I'm just a simple knight which I earn myself." EJ replied smiling at Sami's enthusiasm. "Are you disappointed that I'm a lowly knight?"

"Disspointed? Never! An earned knighthood is way better then an inherited Dukehood! You have to be have done something spectacular to be knighted. Right?" Sami said cheerily.

"It's Dukedom not Dukehood." EJ corrected laughing.

"See, another good reason why it's better that you're a knight rather then a Duke, I won't be an embarrassment to you for being an ignorant peasant." Sami replied.

"I would never be embarrassed of you Samantha!" EJ said firmly.

"But I have been an embarrassment in the past haven't I?" Sami said forlornly.

_"Sami you're an embarrassment to your family…"_

"What's wrong Sami, did my brother say something to you?" EJ asked.

"No, it's nothing!" Sami said dismissing the memory. "So Wells is short for Wellesley?" Sami asked changing the subject.

"Yes, way back when it was frown upon for nobles to go into a trade a second son of the Duke of Wellesley become a pirate to start up capital to start a business. He was disowned by this family and took on the name of Wells. A century later, the "legitimate" line died out and the title reverted to the Wells line." EJ finished.

"It's straight out of a romance book!" Sami said sighing. "You like romance, don't you EJ?"

"Yes, I do." EJ answered. "What is this?" EJ asked picking up a brightly wrapped package.

"Derrick left it." Sami answered.

EJ glanced at the note card that was attached to the package and handed it to Sami. "It's addressed to you."

"For me?" Sami said lighting up. She loved getting presents. She read the card aloud. "To the bravest sister your future brother could wish for. Thank you for saving EJ and in extension me. Derrick…" She put set down the note card. "How sweet! I wonder what it is."

"You wont find out until you open it." EJ pointed out.

"I will! I'm just savoring it. I don't get many presents you know." Sami said not realizing that she had just remembered something else about herself.

EJ made a vow that from now on he would spoil her silly. If it meant presents on her pillow every morning to make her forget the pain of the past, so be it.

"Oh EJ!" Sami said exuding happiness from every pore. She was glazing lovingly down at a picture frame.

"Are you going to let me see it?" EJ asked wondering what the picture was of.

She turned the frame around so he could see it. It was the close up of Sami and him dancing the tango. His brother must have found the picture in EJ's briefcase. He'll blast his brother later for this invasion of privacy. Then again, the joy on Sami's face erased any anger EJ had toward his brother and EJ was in fact grateful.

"I have proof now!" Sami said softly her eyes misting with tears.

"Proof of what?" EJ asked confused.

"That what we feel about each other is real." Sami said. "I know I can't remember our first kiss but it doesn't matter because I know our feelings are real and not something I wished up because I wanted it so badly."

"Do you remember when that picture was taken?" EJ asked.

"Tango?" Sami half asked half knowing.

"Yes, I was teaching you to tango." EJ confirmed.

"We won a trophy!" Sami said excitedly remembering.

"Yes, we did." EJ said smiling. Finally, a memory about him that he didn't have to lie about.

"And I fell into the water…and you had to fish me out" Sami said groaning.

"Yes!" EJ said laughing.

"EJ, before I fell into the water, I remember that I was really happy. I was a little nervous that I'd screw up the steps but I remember that I trusted you completely. And that nothing bad would happen as long as I was with you. I felt safe and exhilarated at the same time." Sami confessed. "I bet no one really remembers their first kiss even if they didn't have amnesia."

"I'll never forget our first kiss." EJ said softly, too softly for Sami to hear.

"Did you say something?" Sami asked.

"Quite right, not may people remember their first kiss. The most important memories people remember are of first tango lessons." EJ said giving her a boyish grin.


	16. Family to the Rescue

Chapter 16: Family to the Rescue

Marlena, Roman, Will, Austin, Carrie, and Kate finally made it to the hospital only to be turned away from Sami's room by three implacable bodyguards. Lucas filled them in on what he knew since EJ and Sami were both asleep and the rest of the Well's family were MIA.

"So the drug should be out of her system now?" Marlena asked making a mental note to do some more research on Amygdatonin.

"Yes and the doctors gave her a sedative to make her sleep since she's been kept awake for the past 24 hours. They're going to run more tests once Sami wakes up to see if there is any damage to her heart and to get a better read on the damage to her brain." Lucas answered.

"Are you sure that Sami's not faking the amnesia? She's done it before." Kate asked dredging up the past.

"I doubt it. Sami hasn't asked for Austin since she's been awake… in fact she thinks she's engaged to EJ." Lucas answered.

"Does she know about Austin and me?" Carrie asked timidly.

"Sami has amnesia, Carrie; she doesn't remember you or Austin." Lucas answered harshly. He was still furious at both of them and didn't want them here. They weren't even hiding the fact that they were back together again even though Carrie was still married to Lucas. Once again his sainted brother had won the girl at least this time he was welcomed to her. Lucas took sick satisfaction in knowing that they could never have children together. Serves them right.

"How do we know that their engagement isn't real? Sami could have gotten engaged to EJ while they were in NY; they have been inseparable since they met." Kate alluded. As far as Kate was concerned anything that got Sami away from her sons was ok with her.

"Well the last time I talked to Sami, she was pretending to stand in as EJ's fiancée as a favor to him." Austin mentioned but still hoped that Sami and EJ's engagement was real so that he wouldn't have to feel guilty about cheating on her. "But then again, EJ did catch Carrie and I together and maybe he told Sami and Sami got officially engaged to save face."

Lucas shot his brother a disgusted look. How many times had Carrie and Austin been caught cheating and by how many people? Why was he always the last to know?

"What I want to know is how this EJ character fit into all this?" Roman asked. "Is he trustworthy?"

"No." Lucas answered.

"Yes." Austin, Carrie, and Kate answered at the same time.

"I called a contact at the ISA and he confirmed that EJ is a model citizen and does a lot of charity work on top of his racing. His family tends to push the envelope with their business practices but they've never been charged with anything illegal. They are business rivals of the DeMiras and as they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." John quoted. He didn't mention that the ISA dossier he had been given on EJ had been a little too perfect which set off his internal alarm bells. He'd already put in additional inquiries through the back channels.

"I don't like it. If they were so above board why did someone try to shoot one of them?" Roman asked, his police instincts taking over.

"I want to check out the NYPD police report and to do some investigating." John said restlessly. He wasn't one to stand around and do nothing.

"I'll come with you; I'm good friends with the police commissioner, he'll cut through any red tape for us." Roman said then turned to Marlena. "Call me when Samantha wakes."

John and Roman left the room determined to get more information.

"How do we know that Sami wasn't really the target? I know I'm not the only want who would have love to take a shot at her…" Kate began and was interrupted by Lucas.

"Knock it off Mom, what are you doing here anyway?" Lucas asked getting fed up with her antagonism toward Sami. "In fact, I think it would probably be better if you leave."

"I'm not going anywhere; I'm staying here for Will's sake." Kate said. But everyone knew that she was staying to make sure that Lucas didn't get caught in whatever scheme Sami had cooked up to lure him back into her life.

"Hey buddy, how are you holding up?" Lucas asked Will who had been silent through the entire update.

"Did Mom really get shot trying to save someone else?" Will asked half afraid to hear the answer.

"Yeah, she did. It's in all the newspapers and everyone in NY thinks she's a hero." Lucas said.

"Way to go Mom!" Will said smiling. "She's going to ok though right? You're not keeping anything from me because you think I'm still a kid?"

"The doctors all said that other then the amnesia she is physically on the mend. Sami won't be running around for a while but she's doing great." Lucas reassured. "I forgot to tell you that the second memory she had was about you."

"Really? Cool! So when can we see her?" Will asked. "I know she's asleep and all but maybe I could sit with her anyways. You know how she hates being alone."

"I was told that Sam's family had finally made an appearance." Elle said sweeping into the room.

"We got here as quickly as we possible." Marlena said defensively.

"Well you're here and that's all that matters isn't it?" Elle replied giving everyone a slightly offensive look over. Elle made no attempt to hide the fact that she thought they all came up lacking.

"And you are?" Kate asked knowing full well who Elle was but she didn't want to give Elle the upper hand.

"I'm Elle Wells and EJ is my son." Elle said imperiously.

"I'm Marlena Evans Black, Samantha's mother." Marlena said introducing herself.

"Right, Saint Marlena, the woman who abandoned Sam during her childhood years. I've heard such wonderful things about you." Elle said sarcastically making her dislike of Marlena evident. Elle didn't understand how people could believe that Marlena was a Saint when she had done some pretty unforgivable things in her lifetime.

"How dare you?" Marlena said angrily. There had been extenuating circumstances.

"How dare I? You should be ashamed of how you've neglected Sam. If you had been any kind of a mother you wouldn't have let a DiMera within 10 feet of your daughter let alone allow him to convince her to work for him!" Elle said righteously.

"I.." Marlena spluttered guiltily.

"Sam will soon be a Wells and we Wells take care of our own. Sam won't need you Bradys to make her feel less then who she really is." Elle said dismissing Marlena and turned to her next target, Kate.

"Kate Roberts I presume, I guess I have you to thank for being foolish enough to let Sam slip through your fingers, not once but twice. But I think it's for the best since it's pretty clear that neither of your sons are man enough for my Sam."

"Well mother, I see you're already making friends!" Derrick said sarcastically striding into the room. "Please excuse my mother; she tends to be a little aggressive when it comes to family and she has decided to take Sam under her wing."

"Darling!" Elle greeted as she gave Derrick an air kiss. "How are the lovebirds doing?"

"EJ and Sami are still sleeping." Derrick replied and turned to the rest of the occupants in the room. "Hello, I'm EJ's twin brother Derrick. I'm sorry to hear about your detainment at the Salem airport. We have been taking good care of Sam for you."

"I'm Marlena, Sami's mother." Marlena said holding out her hand. She hoped EJ was more like Derrick then his mother.

"Well now I know where Sam got her beauty," complimented Derrick. He used Marlena's hand to pull her closer so that he could bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek. "It's a pleasure to meet the woman who raised such an amazingly brave woman like Sam."

"I didn't know EJ had a twin." Kate said flirtatiously holding out her hand. "I'm Kate Roberts."

"Yes, you're Sam's son Will's grandmother?" Derrick stated then dismissed her by turning to Will.

"And you must be Will." Derrick said shaking Will's hand. "You are lucky to have such a courageously brilliant mother."

"You're the first person to say that about her." Will said smiling feeling proud of his mother.

"Well, I don't think enough people appreciate you mother's unique qualities. Not like you and I, right?" Derrick said giving Will a wink.

"Yeah, Mom is definitely one of a kind." Will agreed.

"Lucas I've met." Derrick said and turned to the two remaining people.

"I'm Austin Reed and this is Carrie Brady." Austin introduced.

Derrick took Carrie's hand and kissed it. "A pleasure!" Derrick said throatily making Carrie blush. "Austin, we will have to sit down and talk business, ARC and J&D a Well's company, has a bright future working together."

Austin was surprised at the business connection between J&D and ARC. He wondered why a company like J&D needed ARC when Wells Inc most likely owned several marketing companies.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way I think we need to discuss how we want to handle things." Elle said getting to the point.

"The doctors think that we should wait a few more days before we move Sam back to Salem." Derrick added.

"And since EJ and Sami are engaged, we thought they should live together at the new Wells estate we purchased in Salem. It will be outfitted with 24 hour protection as well as the best doctors and nurses." Elle rushed to add.

"Protection?" Marlena asked surprised. "Is Sami in danger?"

"Of course Sam's in danger; we still don't know who tried to sabotage her recovery with Amygdatonin." Elle said impatiently.

"I give you my word that Sam will be completely safe from now on. I feel personally responsible for failing to protect her before she was shot. The Wells family is not without enemies but this is the first time that we have been personally assaulted and we were caught unaware. It will not happen again." Derrick promised.

"And we are supposed to believe that the word of a Well's means something?" Lucas spat out suspiciously. "I don't care if the President vouches for your family, I still don't trust any of you."

"That's a pity since the President can and will vouch for the Wells family. But not trusting my family is your prerogative, Mr. Roberts. Just be aware that I will not take it kindly if you try to undermine my brother's relationship with Sam." Derrick warned drawing the line.

"Relationship? What relationship? Their engagement is a fake and Sami only went along with it to help out EJ." Lucas said not caring that he was outing EJ's secret.

"I have no doubt of the feelings between EJ and Sam. I was at their engagement party prior to the accident. There are some things you cannot fake." Elle said confidently. "And need I remind you that she took two bullets for my son, if that's not love I don't know what is."

"Believe what you want, but I'm not going to leave Sami's side until she remembers everything." Lucas said stubbornly. "The way it was." He added as an afterthought.


	17. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 17: The Plot Thickens

John and Roman returned to the hospital after finding out that the police were completely in the dark as to who was behind drugging Sami. They had tried to question the woman who had shot Sami but she had been completely unhelpful and slightly insane. At least they knew that the two incidents were unrelated.

As John and Roman turned down the hallway to Sami's room, John saw a man he recognized as ISA agent Scott with a man who he assumed was EJ by the picture he had seen of him. Why was one of the top undercover ISA agents talking to EJ? John wondered if it had to do with the attack on Sami.

The ISA agent turned and walked away from EJ but toward John.

"Hey Roman, I'll catch up later." John dismissed Roman and got in position to intercept Agent Scott.

"Sure." Roman said walking away.

Agent Scott was so preoccupied that he didn't recognize John until he was almost on top of him.

"Jonny B! What are you doing here in NY?" The agent asked surprised.

"Scotty, I was just about to ask you the same thing." John replied. "What were you talking to EJ about?" He said getting straight to the point.

"EJ?" Agent Scott asked playing dumb.

"Come on Scotty, tell me what's going on, does this have anything to do with the attack on Sami?" John asked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny." Agent Scott replied.

"Can you at least tell me who is heading the operation?" John asked. "Come on man, you owe me big for Singapore."

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't play that card. All I can tell you is that something big is going down in Salem and everyone is under suspect with you at the top of the list." Agent Scott confided, trusting John. They had worked together in the past and John had saved his life more then once. There was no way that John was the man they were looking for.

"Me?" John said surprised. "Damn it, is it the DiMeras again?" Even though he had proven himself over and over again, whenever the ISA suspected DiMera involvement he was always at the top of the list. They always assumed that a part of him would always stay the brainwashed assassin owned by the DiMeras. It hadn't helped that he was biologically linked to Tony DiMera the latest in the line of big bads.

"We don't know yet. All I know is someone been systematically taking over different branches of organized crime and all trails are ending in to Salem. One other thing, I don't know why but the head of this operation has it in for you." Agent Scott warned.

"Are you going to give me a name?" John asked.

"Sorry, no can do, I've already told you too much. Watch your back, Jonny and keep clean. He's damn scary, half human lie detector and half bloodhound." Agent Scott warned for the last time as he maneuvered to leave.

"One last thing. How is EJ and Sami involved in this?" John asked.

A mask came over Agent Scott's face. "I gotta go John." Agent Scott said going into full ISA agent mode.

"Just tell me if he can be trusted. Is Sami safe around him?" John insisted.

"As safe as bait can be." Agent Scott said before rushing off.

"Damn it!" John cursed. Was Sami bait for EJ or was EJ using Sami as bait? Or was EJ just involved because of Sami. There were too many unanswered questions but he'd get to the bottom of it.


	18. An Unexpected Past Revealed

Chapter 18: An Unexpected Past Revealed

Sami looked at the expectant faces of her family and was dismayed. She couldn't remember them no matter how hard she tried. Other then her previous flashes of memories about Lucas and Will, everything was a complete blank. Sami needed EJ by her side but her family had practically shoved him out of the room before she could protest.

"I'm sorry, EJ told me that you're my family and I wish I could remember since you all seem so nice but…." Sami trailed off not knowing what to say.

"It's ok Sami, you just need some time to adjust." Marlena said trying to put her daughter at ease. "You've been through a big ordeal both emotionally and physically. No one expects you to remember everything right away and we're all here to help you."

"Thank you." Sami said gratefully. "And how am I related to you?"

"My name is Marlena and I'm your mother Sami." Marlena said smiling encouragingly.

"Oh!" Sami exclaimed smiling back. She was glad that her mother wasn't the dark haired woman who kept throwing visual daggers at her.

"And I'm your father, Roman." Roman said stepping up. "Sami, I'm very proud of you for being brave enough to save your fiancée life. But I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it baby girl."

Sami instantly liked this man and felt close to him. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll try not to do it again but EJ told me that I can attract trouble by just getting up in the morning." Sami said smiling.

"Hi Mom!" Will said stepping forward. "I'm really proud of you too!"

"Will!" Sami exclaimed recognizing her son.

"You do remember me." Will said relieved shifting from one foot to the other.

"Of course, how could I forget such a handsome boy like you?" Sami asked proudly.

"Mommm!" Will protested. "I'm not a boy anymore."

"You'll always be my little boy even when you're married with your own children." Sami insisted.

"As long as you don't call me that in front of the guys I guess it's ok." Will conceded.

"That's a deal only if you promise to do something for me." Sami replied.

"What?" Will said warily.

"That you're going to let EJ take you to get your hair cut." Sami stated her terms.

"Over my dead body!" Lucas said jumping in.

"How can you object Lucas? Your son is in dire need of a haircut. Mom, don't you think your grandson needs a haircut?" Sami asked looking to her mother.

"I can care less about the haircut; I'm not going to let EJ take my son anywhere." Lucas said angrily.

"Lucas, I don't know what you have against EJ but I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your bias to yourself. EJ's my fiancé and I want him to have a relationship with my son." Sami said calmly. She still felt uneasy around Lucas but she had made a promise to EJ to give Lucas a chance.

"Jesus Sami, you've known the guy for all of what 5 minutes and you think you're in love with the guy? Not that it matters since with your track record you won't even make it to the alter." Lucas said spitefully.

"Lucas!" Marlena and Roman protested.

"What do you mean by that?" Sami asked confused. Had she been engaged previously? To whom?

"Don't mind my brother, he tends to say things he doesn't mean." Austin said stepping in to defuse the situation. "I'm Austin Reed and we're good friends and business partners."

"It's nice to meet you. Business partners huh? I wonder how much work I get done with such a devastatingly handsome distracting me all day." Sami flirted innocently.

She didn't notice how everyone had collectively held their breath as if waiting for something to happen.

"More like the other way around." Austin said charmingly. He couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. He was used to having Sami worship him and now that she didn't, he missed it.

"I'm Carrie, your sister." Carrie said stepping forward. She couldn't help feeling happy that Sami was finally over Austin. Even if it took losing her memory.

"Wow! You're so beautiful!" Sami complimented.

"Thank you!" Carrie responded preening. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

Sami made a face. "I have no clue what I look like. EJ wouldn't get me a mirror and told me it was for my own good. He said that I had a big enough ego as it is and that seeing myself would just inflate it so much that I'd float out of the hospital." Sami said chuckling. "But he thinks I'm beautiful so I guess it really doesn't matter what I look like."

"He's not the first one to think so." Lucas said softly.

"Did you say something?" Sami asked not hearing Lucas's comment.

"He said that he thought you were beautiful first!" Will said answering for his father.

"Oh! Thank you." Sami said awkwardly giving Lucas a questioning look. What exactly was their relationship? She knew they had to have been involved sexually by the flashes of memory she had of them in bed together and of course because one of those unions had produced Will.

"I know Sami loves being the center of attention but I don't think we should tire Sami out." Kate said interrupting the moment. "I wouldn't want EJ to be upset with us."

"I'm sorry, are we friends?" Sami asked Kate. It was quite evident that this woman disliked her. Sami wished she knew why.

"Always the comedian." Kate said not pulling any punches. "You don't have any friends."

"That's it mother, get out!" Lucas said angrily.

"I was only stating the truth." Kate defended.

"Come on grandma, Mom does need her rest." Will said ushering Kate out the door.

Marlena and Roman gave their daughter a kiss on the cheek and left the room trailed by Austen and Carrie who all wished her a quick recovery and a promise of another visit.

Sami stopped Lucas from leaving with the others. "Lucas wait."

"Yes? Is there something you need?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I want to talk to you about Will." Sami replied.

"What about him?" Lucas asked.

"Is he happy?" Sami asked her concern for her son evident on his face.

"Sure. Considering his mother was almost killed and in the hospital. Why do you ask?" Lucas asked.

"I just needed to know." Sami deflected.

"What do you really want to ask?" Lucas asked getting to the bottom of the matter.

"Am I a good mother?" Sami asked fearfully.

"Look Sami, we've both done a lot of stupid things in the past that have hurt Will but in spite of it he turned out pretty well." Lucas said honestly. "There hasn't been one second in his life that Will has ever doubted you love him. Because of that I think that you are the best mother a boy could ever have." Lucas said generously.

"The stupid things I've done, they've hurt both of you haven't they?" Sami asked.

"Well I was pretty pissed off about the whole 'Stan' thing but I think I can forgive you if you can forgive me." Lucas said.

"Stan?" Sami asked confused. "Did I cheat on you with this Stan?"

Lucas laughed. "No, you've never cheated on me. In fact you're as faithful as the geyser. You may have a lot of faults Sami infidelity isn't one of them."

"Then what happened to us? Why aren't we together?" Sami asked curious.

"Well for most of time we knew each other we thought hated each other." Lucas started.

"Really?" Sami asked. Hate was such a strong word.

"As they say there is a thin line between love and hate. We were so young and we didn't understand the passion between us. We were afraid of it so we dismissed it as hate."

"So we don't hate each other now." Sami stated.

"No, no matter what has happened to us in the past were always linked together by our love for Will." Lucas said. "That link forces us to see each other as we really are, the good, the bad, and the ugly. No matter what has happened in the past, we have always been there for each other."

"So we're good friends?" Sami asked trying to understand.

"I don't know if friends really describes us. We're closer, connected. We can see each other as we are, there is no pretense between us. We bring out the worse in each other. But we push each other into being better versions of ourselves, becoming the people we want to be. But." Lucas said finally putting into words the things he had realized about Sami and his relationship.

"We're best friends!" Sami said finally realizing what Lucas was trying to say.

"Yes, but there was a time where you and I almost had it all, love, friendship, trust, and our son. We were so close to being a complete family." Lucas admitted.

"So did I do something to ruin it?" Sami asked on the edge of her seat.

"That time it wasn't your fault. You were set up and I didn't believe in you when I should have." Lucas said. "If you give me another chance I won't let you down."

"Kate said I didn't have any friends so I really would like us to be best friends." Sami said truthfully.

"Friends?" Lucas scoffed. "You and I could never be just friends Sami, there is just too much passion between us. I know you can feel it."

"I'm with EJ now Lucas, friendship is the only thing I can offer." Sami said meaning every word.

"I'm not going to give up on us Sami." Lucas said.

Sami was saved from having to say anything when Elle and Derrick came in.

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?" Elle asked looking between Lucas and Sami suspiciously. She pulled out a bag with a silk robe and some toiletries.

"Ready to go home." Sami replied.

"Well the doctors want to keep a watch on you for a couple more days and then we're flying you home to Salem." Derrick said and handed her an envelope. "This came addressed to you."

"Ohhhh! It must be a get well card. I wonder who it's from?" Sami said opening the envelope. She read the card to herself. Sami looked up at Derrick puzzled. "Is this a joke?"

"I don't think so, what does it say?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing important, it must be an inside joke I can't remember." Sami said putting the card on the table next to her bed.

Lucas snatched it up and read it.

"Lucas don't!" Sami protested.

"What does it say?" Derrick asked again.

"Just because you've lost your memory doesn't mean you can escape me." Lucas read out loud. "What the hell?"

"Do you think that it has anything to do with the person who tried to drug Sami?" Elle asked concerned.

"Drug me? What do you mean?" Sami asked confused.

"Oh, I thought EJ had told you." Elle said surprised.

"Tell me what?" Sami asked getting frustrated.

"You were drugged with a mind control drug." Lucas explained.

"I was? When?" Sami asked confused.

"When you were still unconscious." Lucas explained. "EJ should have told you. There was a 24 hour period after you woke up where you were highly suggestive to emotional suggestion."

"He told me that I was given a drug that elevated my heart and that I needed to stay calm." Sami said feeling betrayed. How could EJ keep something like this from her.

"I'm sure EJ didn't tell you all of it because he needed you to not panic since it would have caused you to have a heart attack." Derrick said quickly trying to defuse the situation.

"More like he didn't want Sami to know how vulnerable she was and how easily he could take advantage of her." Lucas said suspiciously.

"How dare you, my son would never have taken advantage of the situation!" Elle said angrily.

"He didn't." Sami said quietly. "I thought it was strange but he was just being really careful about what he said. He kept deflecting all my questions, he never told me what to think or how I should feel, not once. Now I know why."

"See, I told you my son wouldn't have taken advantage of the situation." Elle crowed.

"Well EJ needs to be told about this note." Derrick said sharply. He didn't like surprises and this note was a surprise.

"What note?" John asked walking into the room.

Elle turned pale as she saw him. "No, you can't be alive, I killed you." Elle said before fainting.


	19. Unforeseen Family Reunion

Chapter 19: Unforeseen Family Reunion

There was utter silence in the room. John hadn't heard what Elle had said but Sami and Derrick had.

John walked up to Elle's body and picked her up and put her on the extra bed next to Sami. He didn't see the shock on either Sami or Derrick's face because he was busy leaning over Elle.

"Hey, are you ok?" John patted Elle's face gently. "What's her name?" John asked Derrick.

"Elle, Elle Wells." Sami replied for Derrick who was still immobile.

"Come on Elle, open your eyes." John said as he brushed the hair away from her face and her eyes fluttered open. "That's a girl!" John said.

"Jonathan! You're really here! You're really alive, you've come back to me!" Elle said joyfully as she held onto John's face.

"Well I never expected such a touching reunion." EJ said walking into the room. "Hello Father!"

"Father?" Derrick and Sami exclaimed.

"You knew?" Elle asked looking incredulous at her son.

"That my father was a DeMira sent to seduce you into falling into love with him so that the DeMira's could get a foothold into Wells Inc.? You really should take better care of your journal mother." EJ said emotionlessly.

"I'm not a DeMira!" John said and then shook his head as he realized what he had inadvertently admitted. "And I'm not your father!" He said looking at EJ and then took a double take as he saw his twin. "Either of yours father."

"I'll be happy to take a DNA test to prove it." EJ said emotionlessly.

"Oh EJ!" Sami cried out wanting to run to him but her blasted injury prevented her from leaving the bed. She knew EJ was in pain even though he was hiding it very well.

"Samantha, let me introduce you to your stepfather. John Black, who is married to your mother." EJ said sofening his voice her her. He knew she wanted to comfort him but he couldn't handle any gentlenss right now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derrick asked his brother.

"I thought you would have figured it out yourself. I do have to say he's a better alternative then Tony or Stephano, but then again a DiMera is a DiMera." EJ replied.

"I'm not a DiMera!" John said angrily.

"You and Tony share a mother which makes you a DiMera whether you like it or not. Just because you've lost your memory and changed your name wont change the fact that you are and will always have DiMera blood in you." EJ pointed out effectively shutting John up.

"You've lost your memory? Jonathan, is that why you let me think that you were dead?" Elle asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I'm not this man Jonathan, my name is John Black." John said gently. He was drawn to this woman but he wasn't about to believe in all of this on the word of strangers.

"You have to remember me, I love you!" Elle said passionately surprising both her sons. Their mother had always been an ice queen as long as they had known her.

"Jonny, I have something to tell you." Elle said.

"_What is it? Don't tell me you've decided that you can't be with a DiMera. I will never let you go Ellie." Jonathan said passionately._

"_Oh darling, I'll never let you go either. You're mine now. And soon you'll be a Wells and you can put your DiMera past behind you. And it has to be soon because…" Elle grabbed Jonathan's hand and put it on her stomach._

"_You're pregnant?" Jonathan guessed happily._

"_I'm so glad that you're not mad! I was so worried." Elle said relieved._

"_Mad? How can I be mad? I'm going to be a father." Jonathan threw up his hands and whooped. "Did you hear me world? I'm going to be a father!"_

"_Jonny, stop it!" Elle said embarrassed._

"_Everything is going to be alright Ellie. I can feel it. You saved me Ellie and I will always love you. In love and death darling, you're mine." Jonathan vowed._

John paled as he remembered the recurring dream he'd has as long as he could remember. "Ellie?" He said softly.

"You do remember! I knew you couldn't forget! Oh Jonny my love!" Elle said with tears in her eyes.

"No, it's just a dream, it can't be real, it can't be." John said backing away. His greatest fear was coming true, that his forgotten past held family that he had forgotten. How could he have forgotten?

"A simple DNA test will prove that what my mother claims is true." Derrick said.

"If I am this Jonathan, what happened? How did I lose my memory?" John asked curious about this past if it was true.

"We knew that Stephano would never let you stay with me not as long as you were alive. So we faked your death. Only everything went terribly wrong and the boat blew up too soon. I think Stephano found out what we had planned and made sure that you were killed. All these years I thought I had killed you!" Elle said sobbing.

"Don't cry! John said softly not being able to help himself. "How could you think that I was dead when there wasn't a body?"

"We did tests on the body parts we found and Stephano must have paid off the right people because it showed that it was you." Elle explained. "You believe me don't you?"

"I'm beginning to." John said grimly.

"Well let's erase any doubt and go take that test shall we?" EJ said opening the door.

"Samantha darling, you need your rest, I'll be back as soon as I get this straightened out."

"EJ, I love you!" Sami said knowing that EJ needed to know that. "If you need to talk…"

EJ's eyes softened. "Later Trouble, I should have known something like this would happen around you." EJ said giving her a smile that she felt to her toes. Then he closed the door before he could hear her reply.

"What did you call her?" John asked giving EJ a strange look.

"Trouble. Why do you ask?" EJ said.

"It was Jonathan's nickname for me." Elle said.

"Well let's get this over with." John said walking down the hall and EJ follow him.

"Are you coming?" EJ asked his brother.

"You only need one sample, I'm going to stay here and ask mother a few questions." Derrick said dismissing him.

Once they were out of hearing range he turned to his mother.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?" Derrick asked his mother.

"I'm as surprise as you were about this. I really thought he was dead." Elle said as if her earlier emotional outburst had never happened.

"And all that 'love of your life' bit?" Derrick pressed.

"Well, Ellie really did love him DiMera blood and all. She was willing to give up everything for him." Elle stated calmly talking about herself in the third person.

"But you wont." Derrick stated.

"Both Ellie and Jonathan died that day on the boat. And the DiMeras will pay for what they did to us, every last one of them." Elle vowed coldly her eyes narrowing.

"If he's part DiMera, so am I." Derrick pointed out.

"You and EJ have always been a Wells, I made sure of that. I've kept you secret from the DiMeras until you were both strong enough to destroy them once and for all." Elle said her eyes flashing.

"You could just let him alone, it sounds like he was a victim too." Derrick said.

"Don't tell me you're getting soft on me Derrick." Elle said raising an eyebrow.

"Just keep him alive long enough for EJ to get over his father issues." Derrick said emotionlessly. "EJ won't understand why you're doing this."

"He's always been willing to believe in the best in both of us." Elle said sighing.

"For once you don't have to prove him wrong." Derrick said.

"Jonathan betrayed me. He let me think he was dead for all these years while he's been living the perfect life in Salem with his whore of a wife. And he will pay, Derrick, he will wish he had died on that boat." Elle vowed bitterly.


	20. No More Secret

Chapter 20: No More Secrets

"Talk to me EJ." Sami said simply.

"I knew he was alive but now that I've met him. Everything is different." EJ said opening up to Sami.

"Did you know he was my stepfather?" Sami asked curious.

"Yes." EJ said guiltily. "I have to tell you something, something I did before I got to know you."

"You can tell me anything EJ." Sami promised. "I love you."

"Then promise me that you'll give me a chance to explain before you decide to hate me." EJ asked.

"EJ, what is it?" Sami asked concerned.

"Promise me first." EJ insisted.

"I promise I won't hate you no matter what you say." Sami said.

"Ok. I lied to you about why I came to Salem." EJ started. "I know you can't remember but you will one day and I need to tell you the truth. I don't want any secrets between us."

"No secrets, EJ." Sami promised. "You came to Salem to meet your father didn't you?" Sami surmised.

"Yes, I did but that's not all." EJ said guiltily.

"You got involved with me because it would force your father to interact with you." Sami guessed.

"Yes!" EJ said surprised. Sami was taking this very well.

"Was that all this relationship was to you?" Sami said calmly even though she felt like raging.

"No!" EJ said quickly. "It started out that way. I was going to use you to get to my father but then I got to know you. You filled this need in me that I didn't know I had. You had this beautiful vision of your future and I wanted to be a part of it. You made me believe that life was more then going through the motions. That it was ok to want and dream about things I never knew existed." EJ said earnestly.

"Oh EJ!" Sami said so relieved that he loved her in his own little way that she couldn't help crying.

"Don't cry darling. I'm so sorry. I know people have used you in the past but please forgive me." EJ laid on the bed next to her and gathered her into his arms. "Please don't be sad."

"I'm not sad, these tears are my happy tears." Sami said smiling through her tears.

"Happy tears?" EJ asked confused.

"I'm so relieved to find that you do care about me. That it wasn't all a lie. And that you weren't going to just ditch me now that you've met your father." Sami said still crying.

"I'll always be there for you Samantha. Always!" EJ vowed.

"Promise?" Sami asked.

"Promise." EJ said.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Sami asked.

"What one secret wasn't enough for you, you greedy vixen?" EJ teased.

"Well are there?" Sami insisted.

"Yes, you are in danger and it's all my fault." EJ said quietly.

"You mean from the person who tried to drug me?" Sami asked stroking his chest to comfort him.

"How did you? Lucas!" EJ said angrily.

"You didn't tell me because you were afraid that it would upset me enough to give me a heart attack." Sami said for him. "And you were going to tell me once you had the right moment."

"Yes I was going to tell you everything. I don't like keeping secrets from you." EJ said giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"And I know that nothing will happen to me as long as you're with me." Sami said.

"Samantha, I'm the one who put you into danger in the first place." EJ said sadly.

"The shooting was not your fault! Neither was it your fault that there is a sicko out there who tried to drug me or send me a stupid note." Sami insisted.

"You remember the threatening notes?" EJ said surprise.

"Notes? There's more then one?" Sami asked confused.

"Yes before you came to NY you were receiving threatening notes." EJ explained. "Are you saying you got one here? When?"

"Well Derrick brought it to me just before you met your father." Sami said as she shivered at the thought that she was in danger long before the shooting.

"Son of a bitch!" EJ said angrily.

"EJ, why is this happening to me?" Sami asked. "What did I do?"

"I'm so sorry darling. I promise I'll catch this guy and you'll be safe again." EJ said trying to comfort her.

"EJ are you in danger if you stay with me?" Sami asked alarmed.

EJ laughed. "Danger to me, how I can I be since I know you'll jump into any bullets aimed my way."

"I'm serious EJ, I'll run away if there is any chance you'll be hurt." Sami said seriously.

"Samantha, don't even think about running away. You're safer with me then anywhere else. Promise me that you won't do anything so foolish." EJ said shifting in the bed so that he was leaning over her.

"I'll do no such thing. I will not put you in any danger." Sami said stubbornly.

EJ couldn't help but smile. "Samantha, I a race cars, I go over a hundred miles a hour around a track, I'm not a stranger to danger."

"But it's not the same EJ and you know it. You're trained to race cars not dodge bullets." Sami insisted.

"You're going to make me tell you aren't you?" EJ said sighing.

"Tell me what?" Sami asked curious.

"But if I tell you I'll have to kill you." EJ teased.

"Well I have ways of getting information out of you." Sami said seductively running her hand up and down his chest and abs under his shirt.

EJ sucked in his breath. "Samantha!" He groaned.

"Ready to tell me all your deep dark secrets?" Sami asked.

"You've got to do better then that to get me to talk." EJ said his eyes bright with desire.

Samantha reached the button of his pants.

"Samantha, don't!" EJ groaned as he rested his forehead against hers trying to get his need under control. He was breathing heavily. How could she get him so revved up by just touching him?

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Sami said seductively.

"Ok you Mata Hari, I'll tell you but you have to get you hand out of my pants or I may forget the fact that you still have two bullet holes in your side." EJ warned his eyes promising retribution at a later time.

Sami pulled out her hand and gave him an innocent look.

"Racing is a front. I use it to travel around the world undercover for the ISA." EJ admitted.

"So you're in danger all the time!" Sami cried out worried.

"You don't have to worry about me Samantha, I'm well trained and I've never been shot in the entire time I've worked for the ISA." EJ said trying to put her at ease.

"But you just told me that you came to Salem to get to know your father…" Samantha connected the dots. "You're investigating him!" Samantha accused. "You think he's the one that's behind all of this."

EJ groaned. Samantha was too smart for her own good. "I found out who my father was when I accidentally came across my mother's journal. I learned about the DiMeras and what they had done to my family and I wanted revenge. When the ISA approached me I accepted the job and I went through training pretty quickly. Once I was a full agent I ran a DNA check through the ISA computer and I was surprised to find that it matched John Black, another ISA agent. I found out everything I could about him. I still couldn't believe that the ISA had hired a DiMera. When the ISA discovered that there has been some unusual activity in organized crime and it all pointed to Salem, I requested the assignment. I knew that that it couldn't be Tony DiMera since I had my teams tracking his every move. But the evidence has DiMera written all over it. Since I knew it couldn't be Tony. It has to be another DiMera and there is only one left in Salem. John Black."

"I'm sorry EJ." Sami said softly.

"I used to dream about what my father would be like. I thought he would be strong and kind the type of man John Black pretends to be." EJ said bitterly.

"If John was behind this and you had absolute proof, you would have arrested him already." Sami stated. "There is still a chance that he isn't the one behind this at all. What if he's being framed?"

"Thank you Samantha for trying to make me feel better." EJ said sadly. "There is no one else it could be. No one else has the knowledge or money to pull off something like this."

"Have faith EJ. Give your father a chance to prove you wrong." Sami said gently. "I don't think my mother would have married a man who is a dangerous criminal."

EJ gave her a soft look. "I'll give him a chance but if he hurts you in any way…" EJ trailed off his eyes hardening.

"He wont hurt me, no one will. I have you to protect me." Sami said confidently.

"You can't tell anyone that I work for the ISA." EJ warned.

"Hey, I said no secrets between us, I didn't say no secrets period." Sami said mischievously. Then she became serious. "I'll never let you down EJ. Never!"


	21. She Had it Coming

Chapter 21: She Had it Coming

"I can't help but get the feeling that unlike your brother, you don't like me much do you?" Kate asked.

"My brother believes that there is good in everyone, something worth saving." Derrick replied.

"But you don't." Kate said stating the obvious.

"No, I think people are who they are and it's a waste of time to try to change them into someone else." Derrick replied.

"So what is it about me you don't like." Kate rephrased.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Derrick replied raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Kate said pointedly.

"We're both wolves in sheep clothing Kate. We're both defined by our pasts and we can't let it go. We've spent years masking ourselves with sophisticated exteriors but inside, I'm a cold heartless bastard and you're still DeMira's whore." Derrick said bluntly.

Kate slapped Derrick but didn't leave. Everything he had said was true.

"I see you as who you really are and so does Sam. That's why you hate her so much. Why you can't let her be happy. She's your scapegoat. You think that if you shine a spotlight on her and her misdeeds, people won't take a closer look at you." Derrick accused.

"You're wrong, all I've ever wanted was that harlot to stay away from my family and leave my sons alone." Kate defended.

Derrick raised an eyebrow at the word harlot. "What has Sam really done that was so bad?"

"Are you kidding me? She's done everything to keep Austin and Carrie apart."

"Sam was young and she though she was in love with him. Besides Carrie had affairs with other men while she was married to your both your sons but you still want her as a daughter in law. I say Sam was doing you a favor." Derrick pointed out.

"She kept Will from Lucas his real father for years after he was born." Kate said bringing up another flaw.

"Come now Kate, you and I both know that Lucas wasn't ready to be a father. You really are going to hold it that against Sam when she was only trying to be a good mother? She thought Austin would have made a better father and role model. And if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly forthright with your son Lucas about his parentage either."

"How about the fact she can't keep a man because she can't help but lie? She's had a parade of men in her life and they all deserted her!" Kate said with satisfaction.

"Do you really want to play that card Kate? Well, she lost Austin the first few times because he wasn't really hers in the first place and the last time she lost Austin was because her sister had an affair with him. Then there is Lucas who escaped from your influence and realized how much he cared for Sam. But you couldn't stand it and you sabotaged it with your lies, all in the guise of maternal love. Brandon she lost because again she was set up by people she thought she could trust into believing that he was the father of Lexi's baby. Franco is a wash since well, he tried to use her and he met an untimely end at you're son's hands wasn't it? You dare call her a harlot when she's only voluntarily with 4 men in entire life all of whom she was in a relationship. You on the other hand has sex with men for money, so what would that make you?" Derrick pointed out.

"You seemed to know a lot about me and my family." Kate said suspiciously.

"I have access to unlimited resources." Derrick explained.

"You seem to have an answer for everything. Can you answer this, how can she be forgiven for stint as Stan?" Kate said playing her final card. "How can you excuse her for putting the people she professes to care for into danger and almost getting them killed. My son lost a leg because of her."

"Your son is a soldier and he lost he leg in battle and it had nothing to do with Sami." Derrick said harshly. "She was being used and controlled by a DiMera and you of all people should understand how difficult it is to escape the DiMera's once they've set their sights on you. And she didn't get them killed did she? She actually rescued them despite the danger to herself and earned the enmity of a DiMera." Derrick revealed.

"My God! You think that it's the DiMeras who are after Sami." Kate exclaimed.

"They seem to be the logical choice." Derrick replied and then changed the subject. "You'll have to stick your claws into another victim Kate, from now on Sam is off limits."

"Well in that case I hope the DiMeras get her." Kate said venomously.

Derrick grabbed her arm and Kate shivered at the coldness in his eyes. Derrick was extremely dangerous and she had underestimated him.

"You had better hope that they don't come near Sam because if they do I'll come after them starting with you. Ever wonder why the Wells don't have enemies?" Derrick alluded chillingly. Kate shivered again as she realized Derrick meant that they had all be eradicated.


	22. No More Nice Sami

Chapter 22: No More Nice Sami

"Feeling better?" EJ asked taking a quick glance at Sami.

"Can you go any faster?" Sami asked laughing. The windows were down and the breeze felt wonderful on her face. She had been a virtual prisoner at the Well's mansion for the last two weeks since she had been released from the hospital. Her family as well as EJ's family had banded together after another attempt on her life had been made.

"_I swear EJ, if I stay here for another minute I'm going to scream!" Sami said restlessly. _

_Sami had been stuck in the hospital bed for days and the highlights of those days were the frustrating visits from her family as well as the Wells family. The women in her family kept pushing her to remember her personal past while EJ's family kept cramming her full of Wells family history. Then the men in her family started drilling her hourly for information she couldn't remember in an attempt to catch the person who was threatening her before the Wells men did. _

"_What do you want me to do Samantha? Sneak you out of here so you can slowly bleed to death?" EJ said trying to keep his patience._

_Sami glared at him. "Go get me a wheelchair!"_

"_Yes your majesty!" EJ said giving her a sarcastic bow. "And what do you propose to do once you have a wheelchair?"_

"_I'm going to wheel myself right out of this hospital and away from you and everyone else!" Sami said unreasonably._

"_Come on Samantha, be a good girl and be patient a little longer." EJ tried to cajole._

"_Patient! You want me to be patient! Do you have any idea how patient I've been for the last few days? I've been a damn Saint! I've patiently listened to your family drill into me the Well's family history. I've patiently listened to my mother and Carrie list all the great things about being a Brady. Not to mention keeping silent as my father and John drill me for information I don't remember. Do you have any idea how many times I've had to stop myself from telling everyone to take their damn questions and information and to shove it up their… nose!" Sami replaced the last word with a less crude one._

"_What's stopping you?" EJ asked finally realizing what the trouble was._

"_What do you mean?" Sami asked._

"_If you want to speak your mind, do it. Lord knows you've never had a problem doing that before you lost your memory." EJ replied._

"_So you're saying that I can say what I want?" Sami asked as if it had never occurred to her._

"_Well, maybe with some discretion of course…" EJ said remembering all the times that Sami's mouth had gotten her into trouble._

"_It's just that everyone keeps telling me that I'm reformed and everything and I don't want to let them down." Sami said biting her lip._

"_Samantha, the best thing about you is that you go after what you want regardless of other people's opinions." EJ said. "You say what you want to say and you do what you want to do."_

"_That sounds pretty selfish." Sami said warily. _

"_Well no one is perfect." EJ said grinning._

"_So the next time Kate says a snide remark…" Sami asked thinking about all the possibilities._

"_Blast away!" EJ approved._

_Sami's eyes lit up. "EJ, how soon can you get me that wheelchair? There are a few things I need to get off my chest." Sami said her face wreathed in a devilish smile._

_EJ shook his head. "Give me a few minutes, I'll be right back."_

_EJ left the room and searched for a wheelchair. 5 minutes later he heard an explosion. He raced back to Sami's room and had to push people out of the way to get inside. _

_Once he was in the room he looked around at the chaos and his heart sunk._

"_Son of a bitch!" Came the curse from beneath a pile of rubble. _

_EJ raced to move blackened equipment out of the way until Sami's head popped up from the other side of the bed. She had tipped the bed over to protect herself from the blast. _

"_That's it! I've had it! I'm not going to stay here like a sitting duck while that psycho tries to blow me up. God damn it! He made me tear my stitches! I swear when I find that bastard I'm going to kill him!"_

Sami returned to the present as EJ slowed down the car slightly. In the blink of an eye EJ became tense and alert.

"What's wrong?" Sami asked noticing the change in EJ's mood.

"We're being followed." EJ said shortly as he took another glance at the dark Sedan with no license plates that was tailing them.

"Are you sure?" Sami asked. Her euphoria at being able to leave the Wells Estate was fading fast.

"That car has been tailing us for the last 15 minutes. Hold on!" EJ said taking a sharp turn at the very last minute. The trailing car missed the turn.

"Samantha, there is a gun in the glove compartment, I need you to pull it out and hand it to me." EJ said calmly as if he was asking her to hand him a drink rather then a gun.

"You have a gun?" Sami protested.

"Please Samantha, do as I ask." EJ replied shortly glancing behind him.

The car that had been tailing them reappeared. A second black Sedan reappeared in front of them forcing EJ to slam on the breaks and skid sideways.

With surprising ease, EJ regained control of the car just as the black cars behind him sped up along side his and tried to ram them off the road. There was thud and a screech as the two cars bit each other.

"Son of a bitch!" EJ cursed. "Hang in there girl."

"Don't worry about me, just keep driving." Sami replied.

"I was talking to my car." EJ corrected just as the car was jolted again as it was rammed behind.

"What is it with men and their cars?" Sami said rolling her eyes. "It's not like…"

"The gun, Samantha." EJ interrupted her.

Taking a deep breath so that she could get control of her shaking hands, Sami opened the glove compartment and pulled out a wicked looking semi automatic gun. She felt sick to her stomach. An unpleasant memory threatened to surface but she shoved it down.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Sami asked hoping that he wasn't going to ask her to shoot it.

"Put it on my lap upside down with the handle facing you." EJ instructed so that he could reach it quickly.

"You're not going to be able to drive and shoot this thing." Sami pointed out.

"Just do it!" EJ demanded and winced as the car took another hit.

The gun flew out of Sami's hand and onto the dashboard. "Oops! Sorry EJ." Sami apologized as EJ glared at her. She tried to make a grab for it and instead just managed blocked EJ's vision.

"Just leave it!" EJ snapped. "Bond never had to deal with this shit." He muttered but not softly enough.

"I said I was sorry!" Sami snapped back. "It's not like I'm trained to do this kind of stuff.

Hang on!" EJ said as he slammed on the breaks and jerked on the wheel until the car did a 180. He grabbed the gun as it slid within his reach and began shooting out the window with the car moving in reverse.

The bullets hit the two cars which caused them to spin off the road. EJ stopped the car and then switched gears so that the car went forward. He passed the cars without looking at them.

"Aren't you going to stop and find out who they were?" Sami asked surprised as she turned her head to look behind them.

Instead of responding, EJ pushed a button on the wheel. Aloud he said. "Dial Casper."

There were a couple of rings before a voice answered. "Casper here."

"Casper, this is Playboy. I was just ambushed by two cars on Wyndam road and I need a clean up team there right away. The GPS trail should show you where. I have Trouble with me so I can't investigate. I'm returning Trouble to safe house and I'll contact you once she is secure. Playboy out." EJ said and then pushed the button on his steering wheel to hang up.

"We don't have to go back EJ!" Sami insisted. "I want to know more about the bastards who are after me."

"It's not safe Samantha." EJ explained.

"To hell with being safe. I'm sick of just waiting around doing nothing." Sami complained.

"Samantha, you're not a trained agent. I would be endangering not only your life but mine as well." EJ said grimly.

"Then train me!" Samantha demanded.

"Training isn't like taking a self defense class." EJ said. "It's not only physical but mental as well. Do you think that you have what it takes to kill someone?" EJ asked.

"I don't know." Sami said truthfully.

"When you do know, we can start training." EJ said firmly.

"You don't think I could do it do you?" Sami asked a little insulted.

"I think you're physically capable but I don't think you could ever kill another person." EJ said.

"I want you to teach me." Sami asked sincerely. "You can't always be there to protect me and I'm sick of being afraid."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" EJ asked.

"Absolutely!" Sami said determinedly.


End file.
